WISH
by Cand Chan
Summary: Terjebak dalam permainan takdir, sekuat apa sebuah harapan mampu memenangkan permainan? banyak pairingnya loh, kalo rame Cand buat sequelnya. So RnR please :)
1. Sasuke's Wish

**Sasuke's Wish**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KakaShizu,GaaMatsu (banyaknya -_-)

AR, Canon, Romance, Rate T, Mencoba untuk tidak ada typo (Semoga semuanya benar)

Don't Like Don't Read

But Thank for your important reviews

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Semoga fanfic ini berkenan dihati para readers.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

Uchiha Madara menatap dua orang remaja tanggung jauh di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tak terbesit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya bahwa dia-Sang Legenda Uchiha-dapat dikalahkan oleh 2 orang shinobi ingusan yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 17 tahun.

Cakra yang dimilikinya sudah hampir terkuras habis. Dan Madara tidak ingin kalah dengan konyol. Dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur disana-sini, dan gerakan tubuh yang kaku, Uchiha Madara membuat beberapa segel tangan.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, kedua pemuda tanggung itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka berdua belum pernah melihat segel-segel tangan yang dibuat oleh Madara saat ini. Sebelum sempat menyiapkan diri menghindar atau bahkan jika mungkin melakukan serangan balasan untuk Madara, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto tiba-tiba seperti tertarik oleh medan magnet yang sangat kuat.

Sringggg…

Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan tarikan pada tubuhnya yang mendekati Madara dengan menancapkan pedangnya dalam-dalam ke tanah. Ditekannya kedua lututnya sekeras yang dia bisa. Diliriknya Naruto tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Hanya saja Naruto menancapkan dalam-dalam kukunya pada sebuah batu besar yang entah sejak kapan berada di tengah medan pertempuran.

"Jangan melawan bocah-bocah brengsek!" Teriak Madara dengan nafas berat. Sasuke dapat melihat garis-garis hitam tebal mengelilingi tubuh bagian atas Madara karena baju mereka bertiga sudah compang-camping akibat saling menyerang dan bertahan dalam pertempuran.

'_Itu seperti milik Danzo,_' Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. Jika terlepas, tamat sudah riwayat Sasuke.

"Arrgggghhhh!" Diliriknya Naruto yang menggeram menahan sakit akibat kuku-kukunya yang telah patah dan cairan merah kental mulai mengalir dari setiap sudut jarinya.

Brug!

Disaat mereka berdua sepertinya sudah hampir menyerah untuk bertahan, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka terbanting di tempat mereka bertahan.

"Hyaaat!"

Jika bukan karena mendengar teriakan kunoichi yang begitu familiar dari tempat Madara berada, bukan mungkin lagi Sasuke akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lari dan bersembunyi dengan cakranya yang sangat sedikit. Sasuke butuh beristirahat sejenak untuk mengembalikan cakranya. Jangankan untuk membangkitkan rinnegannya, untuk sekedar membangkitkan saringannya, Sasuke tidak sanggup. Sasuke memutar kepalanya cepat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakek buyutnya yang belum tobat itu.

Deg.

Benar dugaannya.

Kunoichi paling keras kepala yang pernah dikenalnya sedang bertarung melawan Madara. Dia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang kunoichi lain bersurai biru gelap, kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Mereka berdua melompat-lompat bergantian mencoba menyerang Madara yang terlihat semakin geram dengan bertambahnya anak-anak kecil yang berani melawannya.

'_Sial! Jika dia disana, dia tak akan selamat!_' Sasuke yang mulai kalut karena mencemaskan Sakura segera mencabut pedang kusanaginya. Dengan kekuatan yang tertinggal, Sasuke melemparkan pedangnya yang seketika melesat cepat. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanyalah merebut perhatian kedua kunoichi itu agar tak berada terlalu lama di dekat Madara.

Sang kunoichi pemilik byakugan segera menerjang tubuh Sakura yang jika terlambat sedikit saja mendorongnya, dapat dipastikan pedang kusanagi Sasuke akan mengenai tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Dalam keadaan melayang akibat terjangan Hinata, Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Air mata dengan cepat segera mengalir melewati kedua sudut matanya.

'_Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura kemudian segera memposisikan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk, menahan tubuh gadis bermata amethys, Hinata, agar mereka berdua tak jatuh terguling-guling.

"SASUKE! Kau gila?!" Sasuke tak sedikitpun punya niat untuk menghiraukan geraman marah Naruto padanya. Dan tak peduli jikapun tinju yang hampir dilayangkan Naruto berhasil mengenainya.

"Pergi dari sana! Madara akan meledak!" Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga sembari berdoa semoga dua kunoichi yang tak sayang nyawa agak jauh di depannya itu bisa mendengar suaranya, Sasuke tak sanggup bergerak untuk sekarang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, rasa khawatir yang sudah merajai pikiran Sasuke tak dapat disembunyikannya lagi.

"Pergi! Selamatkan Sakura!" Perintah Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dan Hinata!"

Naruto berdecih namun dengan segera berlari mendekati kedua kunoichi tersebut.

Grep.

Dengan mata kiri yang sudah tertutup rapat dan mata kanan rinnegannya yang setengah menutup, Madara mengangkap pedang Sasuke. Membuat sebuah seringai licik di wajahnya yang sudah babak belur, Madara melemparkan pedang kusanagi Sasuke kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"MATILAH!" Teriak Madara.

Naruto mendelik mengikuti arah pedang kusanagi Sasuke yang sedetik lalu melewati wajahnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Tapi Naruto tak punya pilihan untuk berbaik lagi. Jaraknya sudah terlalu jauh dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memberinya tugas untuk menyelamatkan dua kunoichi di dekat Madara, jika benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sesaat lalu.

"Naruto akan menyelamatkanmu," Hinata belum sempat membantah, Sakura sudah melepaskan pegangan pada kedua pundak Hinata.

Dengan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin cakra pada kedua kakinya, Sakura mulai melompat. Dapat dilihatnya di sana Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak seolah sudah menanti untuk terbunuh.

'_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati, Sasuke-kun!_' Sekali lagi Sakura bertumpu pada kedua kakinya dan melompat jauh.

Duoooooor…

Sebuah ledakan walau tak sedahsyat bijuudama mampu memekakkan pendengaran seluruh shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih tersadar menundukkan kepala berusaha melindungi telinga mereka.

"Uhuk!" Dua insan yang saling bertatapan itu terbatuk. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Brug.

Kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu terjatuh, tak kuat lagi menahan tubuh sendiri yang sepertinya bertambah berat saja sekarang.

"Uhuk. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih saja menjadi bebanmu," Sakura yang terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke, menatap Sasuke dengan mata emeraldnya yang sayu dan tersenyum getir. Rasa sakit akibat tusukan pedang kusanagi Sasuke terasa panas di dadanya. Syukurlah pedang kusanagi yang dilempar Madara tak tepat mengenai jantung Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Uhuk, Uhuk," Sakura sekali lagi mengeluarkan batuh darah.

"Sakura…" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lemah. Mata Sasuke mulai terpejam, tapi Sakura bersyukur masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke walaupun sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

Mungkin terdengar sangat egois, namun Sakura saat ini entah atas alasan apa merasa sangat bahagia. Dapat memeluk leher Sasuke seperti sekarang yang bahkan Sakura tak berani memimpikannya, membuatnya tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyuman bahagia dalam wajah yang terbingkai luka.

"Tahanlah sedikit, Sakura.." Perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke yang sebelumnya melingkari perut ramping Sakura bergerak ke atas. Gerakan yang begitu kaku mengingat keduanya sudah terluka di sana sini.

"Ekghhh…" Sasuke yang sudah membuka mata Onyx-nya hanya menatap wajah kesakitan Sakura karena perbuatannya. Sungguh, Sasuke pun merasakan sakit yang sangat. Apalagi Sakura tanpa sadar mulai menjambak rambut raven kesayangan Sasuke. Tapi dia tak ingin membuat khawatir gadis musim seminya ini dengan mengeluarkan suara menggeram menahan sakit. Dikuncinya rapat-rapat suaranya agar berhenti di tenggorokannya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tetesan air mata Sakura yang membasahi wajah lelah Sasuke cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti betapa gadis yang terbaring di atasnya itu sedang mati-matian berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sakura…" Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang berhenti untuk mencoba mencabut pedang kusanagi yang menancap kuat menembus dada keduanya, membuat Sakura bisa membuka matanya dan menatap mata Onyx Sasuke.

Dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas, Sasuke perlahan mendorong kepala Sakura untuk mendekati wajahnya.

Blush!

"_Sasuke-kun?' _Wajah Sakura merona merah, hanya saja tak terlalu kentara karena debu dan darah yang mendominasi wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke, tak sedikitpun mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Tanpa menunggu lama, kedua bibir yang penuh darah itu pun saling bertemu.

Sasuke segera memulai aksinya mencabut pegang kusanaginya kembali. Dan setiap Sakura mengeluarkan suara tercekat, Sasuke semakin menekan kepala Sakura dan memperdalam pagutannya pada Sakura. Mungkin cara teraneh dan termesum untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi toh yang lebih penting tujuan tercapai, apapun pilihan usahanya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh…" Dan keduanya dapat menikmati wajah masing-masing yang sudah sewarna darah. Nafas keduanya tak beraturan akibat efek ciuman dan usaha untuk menahan rasa sakit mereka.

Trang. Trang. Trang.

Sasuke melempar pedang kusanagi berdarahnya kesembarang arah. Masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk menatap wajah menggemaskan gadis musim semi diatasnya kini sebelum mulai memejamkan mata kelamnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, buka matamu," Sakura menepuk pipi Sasuke yang masih sedikit merona, pelan.

"Kau manis sekali saat merona seperti ini," Canda Sakura, Sasuke bergeming.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya disamping tubuh Sasuke. Tak ingin menjadi beban satu-satunya pemilik rambut raven di Konoha itu jika Sakura akhirnya tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak cakra.

Sakura menatap langit pekat di atasnya. Entah sekarang hari apa dan tanggal berapa Sakura tak ingat lagi. Perang membuat waktu berputar menurut kehendak waktu itu sendiri. Sepertinya sudah seabad saja Sakura berada di medan perang mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi selama perang berlangsung. Sakura tahu pasti tak sampai selama itu. Mungkin bahkan baru beberapa hari sejak pertama kali perang dimulai.

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya kaku. Nafasnya memburu. Kulit putihnya semakin bertambah pucat. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka, yang entah kenapa masih saja terlihat begitu tampan.

"Hihi," Sakura tertawa pelan. Cukup menggelitik telinga Sasuke yang sensitif.

'_Apa yang dia tertawakan?_' Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali cakranya. Dia punya rencana, dan Sasuke butuh banyak cakra.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura masih mencoba membuka mata onyx Sasuke walau Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sakura menurunkan pandangannya pada dada Sasuke. Dilihatnya dada dengan luka tusuk menganga itu masih melakukan gerakannya naik-turun. Cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Hinata sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke-kun?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Sai? Kakashi-sensei? Dan teman-teman kita yang lain ya?"

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terus bertanya. Sasuke menjawab dengan keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun…"

'_Mungkin penyakit irit bicaranya kambuh lagi,'_ batin Sakura.

"Aku tak mengerti, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mulai ikut memejamkan mata emeraldnya yang semakin berat saja untuk terbuka.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa, aku tetap…"

'_Jatuh cinta padamu.'_ Sakura tak sanggup mengucapkannya secara langsung. Ada sesuatu yang tak mengizinkan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Suara angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi mendominasi interaksi antara keduanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, berfikir kenapa gadis menyebalkan ini tidak diam saja untuk menyimpan cakra.

"Sasuke-kun…" Suara Sakura mulai terdengar merajuk. Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya. Mengalah. Menatap tajam Sakura yang mengulum senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"Yokatta…" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Sasuke-kun, Kau tahu?"

'_Kau salah, itu yang kedua.' _Batin Sasuke.

Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata. Seharusnya sekarang dia merasa malu, grogi, dan bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa melihat mata kelam Sasuke, tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa sedih. Semua kenangannya tentang Sasuke tiba-tiba saling berebut untuk diingat, membuat sakit di dadanya semakin sakit saja.

"Hu..hu..hu…" Aliran air mata Sakura sudah sederas air terjun Niagara. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, menatap awan sebentar, kembali menutup matanya.

Sasuke memang tak pernah tahan melihat gadis ini meneteskan air mata. Sasuke selalu merasa jika hanya Sasuke lah alasan gadis itu menangis dan bersedih. Apalagi saat mulai merasa dekat dengan gadis musim seminya ini, Sasuke lebih memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa mencari kekuatan yang ditawarkan Orochimaru.

"_Setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku tetap tidak mengerti,"_ Sasuke kembali teringat kata-kata Sakura.

'_Ya, Sakura. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti.. Kenapa kita harus seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang pendendam. Kenapa aku memilih meninggalkan desa. Kenapa kita harus mencoba saling membunuh satu sama lain. Kenapa? Jika sebenarnya kita saling menyayangi. Kenapa harus aku yang menjalani takdir seperti ini?_'

'_Selama ini sudah banyak rasa yang aku tahan. Banyak sekali hal yang aku abaikan. Dengan egoisnya aku membenarkan semua tindakanku demi tercapainya tujuanku membunuh Itachi. Tapi yang aku punya sekarang hanyalah sakit. Sakit di dadaku. Rasanya begitu sesak.'_

Sasuke membuka matanya saat menyadari sudah tak didengarnya lagi suara isakan tangis Sakura. Sejak kapan? Apa Sasuke terlalu lama membiarkan pikirannya melayang jauh?

Sasuke memutar kepalanya menghadapkan pandangan matanya pada gadis musim seminya. Dilihatnya Sakura masih menatapnya sendu. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Sakura, hanya saja tak lagi ada isakan didalamnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Dirasakan Sasuke suara Sakura semakin pelan dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja. Gadis bodoh ini bukannya diam mengumpulkan cakra, yang dilakukannya justru menghabiskan cakranya dengan menangis dan tak berhenti berbicara. Sasuke benar-benar gemas memandang wajah lemah Sakura saat ini.

"Aku senang. Setidaknya saat ini kamu ada disampingku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak sendiri lagi. Aku…" Sasuke bisa melihat mata emerald Sakura semakin meredup.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Sakura!" Tanpa Sasuke sadari air mata menjebol pertahanan matanya. Mengalir turun melewati pelupuk mata onyx Sasuke dengan lancar. Entah dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sesak merasakan permainan takdir.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja. Sasuke selalu berusaha keras terlihat kuat di depan teman-temannya. Hanya sekali dua kali Sasuke mau berbagi derita dengan Sakura.

Ditengah genangan darah dan banjir air mata, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling memandang. Seolah mereka berdua benar-benar ingin menikmati momen ini.

Suasana terasa romantis bagi Sakura, memandang wajah teduh seorang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa dendam yang menyelimuti mata onyx-nya. Wajah polos Sasuke yang sangat tampan. Dan semakin tampan sejak terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya. Abaikan semua luka gores dan debu yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak mengukir sebuah senyuman lemah di wajahnya.

Namun bagi Sasuke, melihat Sakura dalam keadaan sangat lemah seperti ini membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi laki-laki tak berguna. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sasuke tak pernah bisa benar-benar melindungi Sakura. Saat ujian chunnin dulu, saat dia bertarung melawan Gaara, bahkan karena terselimuti dendam Sasuke 2 kali hampir membunuh Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan agar tak menangis seperti bayi menyadari keadaannya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati," Akhirnya Sakura tak tahan untuk memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

'_Lagi-lagi kau mengatakannya, Sakura!_'

Sakura mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang mencair lagi oleh air matanya. Melakukan beberapa segel dengan gerakan amat pelan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini. Dan semakin yakin saat Sakura melafalkan pelan jutsunya.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu,"

Poffff….

Ada seekor siput aneh yang keluar dari asap yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sakura. Sasuke ingat itu adalah hewan kuchiyose Sakura. Sakura pernah memanggilnya. Tapi bentuk siputnya yang aneh membuat Sasuke berfikir mungkin itu khusus milik seorang iryo-nin seperti Sakura.

"Sakura…?!" Dari mulut siput yang mengerucut kedalam itu keluar suara yang tercekat kaget dengan keadaan sang pemanggil.

"Katsuyu-sama," Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Katsuyu mulai bergerak lebih mendekat pada Sakura.

"Tidak!" Cegah Sakura.

"Tolong, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menatap Katsuyu dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan '_tolong jangan membantah, aku tak punya banyak waktu dan cakra.'_

Katsuyu menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata panjang yang keluar dari tubuh siputnya. Sasuke merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Dia belum pernah mendapat tatapan dari hewan aneh seperti hewan kuchiyose Sakura ini.

"Baiklah." Katsuyu bergerak mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi sebelumnya Katsuyu sempat membelah dirinya sedikit lebih kecil dari badannya setelah Katsuyu membelah diri.

"Jangan, Katsuyu-sama." Cegah Sakura kembali.

"Aku benar-benar tak punya cukup banyak cakra,"

"Tenanglah, Sakura." Jawab Katsuyu kecil yang mulai merambati tubuh Sakura.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu sekarang."

"Arigatou, Katsuyu-sama," Kata Sakura masih dengan senyuman lemah.

Sakura kembali memutar kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Sasuke. Wajah tampan Sasuke benar-benar seperti candu bagi Sakura. Dan Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang bergidik saat Katsuyu berhasil merambat naik ke tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura pelan ditengah dengusan gelinya.

"Dia akan menyembuhkan lukamu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari siput yang sudah saja duduk manis di atas lukanya. Sasuke merasakan hangat di daerah itu. Mata onyx Sasuke kembali menangkap wajah geli Sakura.

"Jangan tertawa!" Suara baritone Sasuke sudah kembali seperti normal.

"Maaf…" Jawab Sakura yang masih saja enggan membuang senyum gelinya pada Sasuke.

"Hhhh…" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang walau dalam hatinya lega melihat wajah bahagia Sakura. Sasuke ingin melihat senyuman itu lebih sering dan lebih banyak lagi.

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat tangannya yang dekat dengan tangan Sakura. Ragu-ragu Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, ada sedikit rasa takut dalam hatinya jika ternyata dia mendapat penolakan dari Sakura. Walau rasanya tak mungkin terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun…" suara Sakura tercekat, tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sakura, percayalah padaku." Sasuke benar-benar tak siap mendapat penolakan dari gadis musim seminya ini, karena itu Sasuke lebih suka memerintah daripada bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk canggung. Sasuke sendiri entah kenapa merasa tak heran dengan rona merah tipis yang sudah saja bergelanyut manja pada pipi Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

'_Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tergoda dengan dunia yang dikatakan oleh Madara. Aku tahu aku memang egois. Tapi aku harap kamu akan selalu seperti sekarang. Selalu mencintaiku apapun yang aku lakukan._'

'_Aku akan membawa kita berada di dunia yang diinginkan oleh semua orang. Dunia penuh kedamaian. Dan aku berjanji. Aku tak akan lagi menahan semua perasaanku padamu._'

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

'Sasuke-kun!" Pekik Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan!"

'_Dan di dunia baru ini, aku akan selalu menunjukkan rasa cinta yang selama ini hanya bisa aku pendam dalam hatiku!'_

Dengan mata rinnegannya yang sudah aktif, suara Sasuke seperti berbisik saat samar-samar Sakura mendengar kata "Tsukoyomi".

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua di sekitarnya menjadi putih bersih, membuat Sasuke merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Sasuke tak mampu merasakan apa pun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Minna-san and reader-san…

Cand coba buat ini multichap. Kalo banyak yang request nanti Cand lanjutin. Kalo enggak juga tetep dilanjutin.

Hahahaha

*Terus buat apa nulis ini coba?!

Buat Cici-kun, Dylan-san, Dhapan-san, Sahwa-san, Neko-san, HinaHime-san, Yuriski-san dan reviewer yang memberi semangat Cand untuk tetep semangat nulis, hontou ni Arigatou.

Cand suki suki pokoknya sama semuanya :*


	2. Naruto's Wish

**Naruto's Wish**

Uchiha Madara menatap dua orang remaja tanggung jauh di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tak terbesit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya bahwa dia-Sang Legenda Uchiha-dapat dikalahkan oleh 2 orang shinobi yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 17 tahun.

Cakra yang dimilikinya sudah hampir terkuras habis. Dan Madara tidak ingin kalah dengan konyol. Dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur disana-sini, dan gerakan tubuh yang kaku, Uchiha Madara membuat segel tangan.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, kedua pemuda tanggung itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka berdua belum pernah melihat segel-segel tangan yang dibuat oleh Madara saat ini. Sebelum sempat menyiapkan diri menghindar atau bahkan jika mungkin melakukan serangan balasan untuk Madara, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto tiba-tiba seperti tertarik oleh medan magnet yang sangat kuat.

Sringggg…

Naruto bahkan tak sempat untuk merasakan kekagetannya. Sebelum jauh melayang mendekati Madara, Naruto berusaha menahan tarikan pada tubuhnya dengan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah batu besar yang entah sejak kapan berada di medan pertempuran. Semua kuku-kukunya yang sekarang menajam menancap dalam pada batu penumpu hidupnya kini. Diliriknya sang rival-Sasuke Uchiha-juga tengah berjuang menahan tarikan pada tubuhnya dengan menggunakan pedang kusanagi miliknya. Yang terlihat begitu kokoh menahan tubuh Sasuke. Namun kedua lutut Sasuke tak ayal ikut menjadi korban keganasan tarikan Madara.

"Jangan melawan bocah-bocah brengsek!" Teriak Madara dengan nafas berat. Naruto berusaha menghiraukan gertakan Madara, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan agar tubuhnya tidak tertarik mendekati Madara. Jurus ini seperti milik Pein dulu. Dan Naruto sudah cukup berterima kasih untuk sebisa mungkin tidak terlibat dalam jurus ini.

"Arrgggghhhh!" Naruto mulai menggeram menahan sakit akibat kuku-kukunya yang telah patah dan cairan merah kental mulai mengalir dari setiap sudut jarinya.

Entah bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini, sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto bisa untuk sekedar menolehkan wajahnya.

Brug!

Disaat mereka berdua sepertinya sudah hampir menyerah untuk bertahan, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka terbanting di tempat mereka bertahan.

"Hyaaat!"

Jika bukan karena mendengar teriakan kunoichi yang begitu familiar di tempat Madara berada, bukan mungkin lagi Naruto akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk segera mencari tempat sembunyi bersama Sasuke yang sepertinya saat ini hanya memiliki cakra yang sangat sedikit. Ya, berkat cakra dari para bijuu dalam tubuhnya, walaupun sudah mengeluarkan cakra yang sangat banyak untuk membuat banyak macam rasengan, Naruto tahu kapasitas cakranya lebih banyak daripada Sasuke. Naruto memutar kepalanya cepat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Madara.

Deg.

Benar dugaannya.

Kunoichi paling tegar yang sangat dia kenal dan sangat lama dipujanya, sedang bertarung melawan Madara. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, detak jantungnya terasa benar-benar berhenti untuk beberapa waktu saat menyadari Sakura tidak bertarung sendirian. Ada seorang kunoichi lain bersurai biru gelap. Hinata Hyuuga.

'_Gadis ini! Benar-benar!'_ Naruto tak bisa menahan gemerutuk giginya akibat rasa marah dan khawatir yang berlebihan.

Dilihatnya duo kunoichi tangguh itu melompat-lompat bergantian mencoba menyerang Madara yang terlihat semakin geram dengan bertambahnya anak-anak kecil yang berani melawannya.

'_Yaa ampun! Gadis Hyuuga ini benar-benar membuatku gila!'_ Naruto tanpa sadar sudah terselimuti cakra Kurama.

'_Setelah menerjang Pein, sekarang Madara!_' dan selanjutnya Naruto sudah saja memiliki taring seperti Kiba. Luka pada semua jarinya pun sudah sembuh seluruhnya.

Belum selesai Naruto mengeluh sendiri tentang gadis indigonya itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah saja melempar pedang kusanaginya yang mengarah tepat di tempat Sakura berdiri.

"SASUKE! Kau gila?!" Naruto melompat hendak meninju Sasuke yang tak bisa dimengertinya kenapa senang sekali berusaha membunuh Sakura yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya.

"Pergi dari sana! Madara akan meledak!" Tinju Naruto yang hampir saja mengenai Sasuke mendadak terhenti di udara.

"Apa maksudmu, ttebayou!" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaan.

"Pergi! Selamatkan Sakura!" Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto sebaliknya sebuah bentakan dilayangkannya untuk sahabat jabriknya yang tengah kebingungan juga.

Sasuke, benar-benar. Tak hanya sekali ini mengatakan hal yang seperti ini. Untuk melindungi Sakura. Benar-benar sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Dan Hinata!"

Naruto berdecih dan segera berlari mendekati kedua kunoichi yang jika Shikamaru ada di sini pasti segera mendapat gelar wanita merepotkan dari Shikamaru. Jika boleh jujur entah mengapa Naruto tak senang mendengar Sasuke menyebut Hinata dengan nama kecilnya, bahkan mereka berdua tak akrab sama sekali saat di akademi maupun setelahnya karena Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha.

'_Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal konyol seperti ini, ttebayou!_' Naruto menggelengkan kepala tanpa perintah dari otaknya.

"MATILAH!" Naruto bisa mendengar jelas teriakan Madara yang memekakkan telinganya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget dan spontan saja mengikuti arah pedang kusanagi Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan melayang kembali pada pemiliknya. Naruto bisa merasakan firasat buruk pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi Naruto tak bisa berbalik lagi. Jaraknya sudah terlalu jauh dari Sasuke. Dan Naruto harus menyelamatkan duo kunoichi yang terancam terkena ledakan Madara, jika benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

'_Maafkan aku, Sasuke!'_ Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredam gejolak jiwanya.

'_Maafkan aku, Itachi!_'

Tap.

Belum sempat Hinata berdiri, Naruto sudah mendarat di depannya. Mata byakugan Hinata yang masih diaktifkannya bisa menangkap amarah yang saat ini mendominasi wajah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ttebayou!"

Hinata segera saja merasa de javu. Suara Naruto saat ini mengingatkannya pada suara Naruto saat dirinya nekat untuk menerjang Pein dulu.

'_Apa wajah Naruto-kun seperti ini dulu?_' Hinata malah terdiam tersihir oleh wajah khawatir Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Jangan diam saja, Hinata! Dimana Sakura?! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mengontrol kekuatannya membuat Hinata tersentak jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Na, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san pergi ke tempat Sasuke-kun," Sempat-sempatnya Hinata blushing di depan Naruto.

'_Sial! Gadis ini manis sekali!_' Naruto merutuk dalam hati bisa-bisanya pikirannya ngelantur di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Dan hey, sejak kapan Naruto punya rasa merepotkan dalam hatinya untuk gadis Hyuuga ini?

'_Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja dengan Sakura di dekatnya,_' Naruto mencoba meyakinkan hatinya yang sempat kacau karena Sasuke dan pedang kusanaginya tadi.

Naruto belum kembali ke dunia nyata saat dirasakanya Hinata mendorongnya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk sebuah dorongan. Dan belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, dilihatnya tubuh Hinata mulai berputar dan membuat perlindungan diri. Kaiten seperti Neji Hyuuga.

Duoooooor…

Sebuah ledakan walau tak sedahsyat bijuudama mampu memekakkan pendengaran seluruh shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih tersadar menundukkan kepala berusaha melindungi telinga mereka.

Bruk. Sreeeet….

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tubuhnya terguling-guling untuk beberapa saat sebelum berakhir dengan terlentangnya si bocah Kyuubi.

"Uhuk," Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah. Tak disangka Hinata yang terkenal kelembutannya memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini. Bukan berarti Naruto menganggap Hinata lemah, hanya saja Naruto masih sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto memaksakan diri membuka mata. Menahan rasa sakit di perutnya, Naruto memaksakan diri untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Di depannya hanya terlihat debu-debu yang berhamburan tak berarah. Begitu banyak membuat pemandangan di depannya hanya berwarna coklat samar. Banyak sekali butiran debu bergerak liar sampai di tempatnya terlempar. Membuat Naruto kelilipan beberapa kali.

'_Sial!' _

Naruto yang sibuk mengucek matanya yang kelilipan tiba-tiba disajikan sebuah pemandangan yang mampu menceloskan jantungnya. Tubuhnya segera bereaksi melompat tanpa sempat berpikir saat dilihatnya tubuh seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap yang sangat dikenalnya, yang terbaring penuh luka, tak jauh dari sebuah lubang besar ditanah tempat terakhir Uchiha Madara berdiri.

"Hina…" suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya "ta…!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks…" Naruto merapatkan giginya berusaha menahan tangis, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena air mata meluncur turun begitu saja dari mata safirnya. Tanpa halangan berarti.

'_Kuso! Kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini!'_ Naruto menyeka kasar air matanya yang sempat merembes dengan punggung tangannya.

Dingin, walau Naruto masih bisa merasakan detak jantung Hinata. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata sambil tak henti-hentinya mendengungkan nama Hinata. Merasa tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Hinata, Naruto meremas rambut Hinata yang tergerai lemas di tangannya.

"Kumohon bangunlah!" Cakra Kurama mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto kembali. Kuku Naruto segera saja memanjang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas getarannya. Kenapa gadis dalam pelukannya tak mau mengeluarkan suara lembutnya lagi. Bahkan jika itu suara penuh tekad seperti saat Hinata menyatakan perasaannya pun Naruto tak merasa keberatan. Kenapa juga Hinata tak mau menjawab saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

'_Kenapa kau selalu mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri demi aku, Hinata._' Naruto mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata. Seperti de javu saja. Ah, tidak. Naruto memang pernah memeluk Hinata seperti ini saat gadis ini hampir kehilangan nyawanya setelah melawan Pein.

"Oee, Hinata! Bangun!" Naruto tak mendapatkan pergerakan yang berarti dari tubuh lemas Hinata.

"_Kau membuat kesalahan, tapi karena kesalahan itu kau mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berdiri menghadapi mereka. Itulah mengapa kupikir kau benar-benar hebat,"_ Naruto sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan bersama gadis bermata amethys itu muncul menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi Naruto.

"_Kau gagal tetapi masih bisa dan mampu untuk bangkit kembali, karena itu menurutku arti dari kuat yang sebenarnya."_ Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

""_Itulah sebabnya aku tidak takut untuk mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu!_ _Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun_" Hinata benar-benar sukses terhimpit oleh sepasang lengan kekar Naruto yang penuh luka hampir di seluruh bagian.

"_Terus melangkah dan tak menarik kata-katamu. Itu juga adalah jalan ninjaku_."

"Hinata, Aku…" Naruto memejamkan matanya "Men…."

"Sesak…" Naruto segera membuka matanya. Menjauhkan tubuh Hinata dari tubuhnya. Akhirnya iris indigo yang sibuk bersembunyi sampai beberapa saat lalu dapat dilihat Naruto kembali walaupun pemiliknya terlihat sangat lemah, bagaimanapun juga saat ini wajah Hinata penuh dengan luka gores disana-sini.

"Hinata-chan," wajah Naruto berubah sumringah. Mata biru safir yang sudah berubah menjadi merah itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa lega luar biasa yang dirasakannya.

Jika saja Hinata tak berada dalam keadaan lemah saat ini, mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan tambahan suffiks –chan, dapat dipastikan Hinata akan pingsan saat itu juga. Naruto yang baru sadar sadar dengan perbuatannya sendiri tiba-tiba merasa malu. Rasa hangat mulai menjalari wajahnya walau tak sampai menghasilkan rona merah.

"Na-ru-to-kun.." Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Naruto membalas senyum Hinata dengan wajah tegas.

"Diam dan bersandar saja padaku." Naruto mulai memindahkan salah satu tangannya dari pinggang Hinata menelusup diantara kaki sang gadis indigo. Hinata mengangguk lemah. Pasrah.

"Ano, Hinata…" Naruto masih malu untuk memanggil Hinata dengan suffiks –chan lagi. "Lingkarkan tanganmu pada leherku. Aku tak ingin kau tiba-tiba terjatuh, ttebayou." Naruto tersenyum malu-malu.

Pshhhh!

Dengan wajah yang merona, Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya dan Naruto.

Pshhhh! Deg. Deg. Deg.

Kali ini giliran wajah seram Naruto yang memerah saat merasakan nafas hangat Hinata di sekitar lehernya.

Owh ayolah, Naruto bukan anak kecil lagi. Dipeluk oleh seorang wanita cantik seperti ini diusianya yang menginjak 16 tahun, apalagi merasakan nafas hangat sang gadis di sekitar daerah sensitifnya, membuat Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan menegang.

Naruto bahkan sempat menjadikan Kurama kambing hitam atas keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin Kurama sedang bertengkar dengan teman-temannya di kandang dalam perut Naruto, dan Kurama marah. Tepat saat Naruto menggendong Hinata seperti ini.

Keadaan fisiknya sudah cukup kacau dengan baju yang penuh lubang dan tak layak pakai itu. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya punya luka gores akibat pertarungannya dengan Uchiha Madara dan kembaran Madara dari dunia lain itu. Sekarang harus batinnya yang kacau karena otot-otot di tubuhnya terasa mulai menegang. Apalagi dirasa perutnya mulai tergelitik seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya.

'_Tidak mungkin kan Chouji yang bertengkar dengan Kurama di dalam perutku?!_' Pikiran Naruto mulai ngelantur.

'_Hey, Naruto. Kenapa tidak menyalahkan Jiraiya dan Kakashi yang mesum itu. Kemungkinan besar virus mereka sudah menjangkitimu_,' kata Inner Naruto.

'_Loh? Kapan aku pernah memiliki inner, ttebayou?!'_ Pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Suara Hinata kembali menggelitik lehernya, memperparah keadaan batin Naruto.

"Sa-su-ke-kun…" Tambah Hinata tanpa punya niat sedikitpun untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Naruto.

'_Hah?! Sasuke?!_' Nama Sasuke benar-benar menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan liarnya.. Membuat Naruto akhirnya menyadari telunjuk Hinata yang sudah saja diangkat seolah menunjukkan arah.

Kepala Naruto bergerak mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata. Dan wajah Naruto segera menegang saat dilihatnya ada cahaya putih yang masih terasa sangat menyilaukan walau Naruto berada di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari asal cahaya itu. Dan cahaya putih itu anehnya semakin membesar lingkup yang dikuasainya. Pembesaran yang sangat lebar dalam waktu per sekian detik.

Naruto segera saja memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Mencoba memberitahu Hinata bahwa Naruto yang akan melindungi Hinata.

'_Hinata-chan, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi aku tak mau semua berakhir seperti ini. Aku ingin tinggal di dunia dimana aku bisa lebih banyak mendapatkan cinta, tak terlalu mengabaikanmu, bahkan besar kemungkinan membalas perasaanmu. Dan jika mungkin aku ingin aku lah yang lebih dulu mencintaimu. Aku yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu.'_

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua di sekitarnya menjadi putih bersih, membuat Naruto merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Naruto tak mampu merasakan apa pun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo ****TBC**** oOo**


	3. Sai's Wish

**Sai's Wish**

"Sakura-san!"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera memutar kepalanya cepat, menatap gadis bersurai biru gelap yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun," Hinata tak menoleh sedikitpun pada temannya yang bernama Sakura, matanya sibuk mengawasi pemandangan yang sangat jauh di depan mereka dengan byakugannya yang aktif.

"Mereka dalam bahaya."

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panik dari suaranya.

"Madara. Dia mengeluarkan jutsu seperti menarik tubuh Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun untuk mendekat padanya. Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun saat ini sedang bertahan." Hinata akhirnya menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan byakugannya yang masih aktif.

"Kita harus menolong mereka secepatnya, Sakura-san."

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak!" Ino yang berada di tengah-tengah dua orang kunoichi yang tak melibatkannya dalam perbincangan itu menggenggam erat-erat masing-masing sebelah lengan mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

"Kalian tidak boleh kemana-mana!" Suara Ino bergetar

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian membahayakan nyawa kalian untuk dua bocah itu lagi!"

Sakura dan Hinata menatap lengan mereka masing-masing. Dan kemudian menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Ino karena pikiran Ino yang terlalu kalut.

"Aku mengerti, Ino!" Sakura mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pegangan Ino dengan sedikit memaksa. Sebelum sempat Ino melayangkan protes, Sakura memeluk sahabatnya erat.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tak ada waktu untuk mereka bertiga berdebat.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini, Ino." Ino dapat merasakan ketulusan dari kata-kata Sakura padanya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata aquamarine Ino.

"Aku sunguh-sungguh bersyukur memilikimu dalam hidup ku, Ino." Ino kali ini dapat merasakan pelukan Sakura yang lebih erat. Ino pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Bersyukur sahabatnya ini tak melawan dan keras kepala seperti biasanya.

"Iya, Sakura. Aku juga bersyu…"

Ino membelalakkan matanya lebar. Dirasakan lengannya mendadak seperti tercubit. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melemas. Membuatnya menumpukan seluruh badannya pada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Ino. Aku menyanyangimu…" Hinata membantu Sakura membaringkan Ino di tanah. Sakura mulai membuat beberapa segel tangan.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu" Gumam Sakura.

Keluarlah sosok wanita bersurai merah muda sebahu, dengan mata emerald, luka gores dan lebam memenuhi tubuhnya, dan memakai pakaian Jonin khas Shinobi Konohagakure.

"Sakura, jaga Ino." Perintah Sakura pada bushin pertama yang berhasil diciptakannya dengan jutsu kagebushin.

"Baiklah, Sakura" Jawab bushin Sakura.

Segera setelah mengecup kening Ino. Sakura mengangguk pada Hinata dan keduanya melesat cepat yang Ino yakin menuju tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung melawan Madara.

'_Jangan pergi!'_ Jerit Ino dalam hatinya. Dia tak bisa berteriak, sekedar mengeluarkan suara saja tak bisa. Tubuhnya yang dibaringkan Sakura terasa begitu kaku. Satu-satunya yang bisa Ino gerakkan hanyalah kedua bola matanya yang sudah saja sangat basah oleh air matanya.

'_Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Sakura!_' Ino menangis tanpa air mata. Pikirannya kalut. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Walaupun udah agak lama musuh tak ada yang berdatangan, tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada musuh yang menyerangnya? Ino pasti akan mati saat itu juga, apalagi yang menjaganya hanya sebuah bushin yang bisa hilang kapan saja.

"Huhuhu…" Suara Ino sepertinya sudah kembali tepat semenit setelah tubuhnya terasa mati.

"Jangan menangis, Ino." Bushin Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino dan mendekat pada gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang tergolek lemah diatas tanah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Coba kau gerakkan tanganmu." Usul bushin Sakura.

Ino mencoba menggerakan jari tangannya.

1 detik, Ino bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya telunjuk kanannya.

5 detik, Ino bisa menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya.

20 detik, Ino bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

30 detik, Ino bisa mulai merasakan kakinya bergerak juga.

45 detik, Ino bisa menggerakkan sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Tepat 1 menit kemudian semua tubuh Ino yang kaku dapat dia gerakkan seperti keadaan normal.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, Ino. Pelan-pelan sa…"

Pofff.

Bushin Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang. Mata aquamarine Ino melebar, mimik wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ino segera memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…" Nafas Ino tersengal-sengal karena tertekan oleh rasa takutnya sendiri.

'_Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?' _Pikir Ino masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tak sengaja Ino melihat sebuah suntikan berisi cairan bening yang sudah berkurang sedikit isinya.

"Sakura sialan, pasti ini yang tadi disuntikkannya padaku." Ino melempar jauh-jauh suntikan itu. 2 menit terlihat begitu cepat dalam rentang waktu normal. Tapi ditengah medan perang seperti ini, semua bisa terjadi. Dalam 2 menit banyak yang bisa dilakukan. 2 menit cukup untuk membuat Ino terbunuh oleh musuh.

"Huhuhuhu, Sakura, Hinata, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian disini," Ino benar-benar tak mau menahan air matanya.

Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Dan disekitarnya hanya ada beberapa mayat shinobi yang bahkan bukan berasal dari desanya, Konoha no Sato. Rasanya mengerikan. Bau amis disekitarnya membuat Ino semakin bergidik saja.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang menyerangku saat ini, Sakura" Ino menundukkan kepalanya agar air matanya mudah terjatuh.

'_Aku pasti mati. Aku pasti mati. Sakura sialan! Kamu harus hidup agar aku bisa membalasmu!_' Ino menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya yang sangat kotor.  
"Hiks, hiks, hiks," Tangisan Ino sudah berubah menjadi isakan.

"Aku pasti ma…"

Tap. Bruk.

Mata Ino terbuka lebar saat didengarnya suara berdegum tak jauh di belakangnya. Ino menundukkan tubuhnya. Menelungkupkan kepalanya dibawah kedua tangannya. Menggigil ketakutan seperti anak ayam tersesat.

'_Ayah, Ayah, Ayah…_' Badan Ino bergetar hebat saking takutnya saat ini.

"Ino."

Mata Ino terbuka lebar. Dia hafal suara siapa ini. Walau tak kenal lama seperti Shikamaru dan Chouji, tapi Ino yakin dia tahu milik siapa suara ini. Ino segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya menatap laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi. Benar saja. Di depannya ada Sai yang duduk dengan melipat salah satu kakinya dan menumpukan badannya pada kakinya yang lain mencoba menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Ino. Walaupun ternyata Ino masih saja sedikit lebih pendek dari Sai.

"Sai-kun!" Lega. Ya Ino merasa sangat lega menatap wajah pucat Sai.

"Huhuhuhu" Ino mulai menangis lagi. Kali ini karena rasa lega ada seseorang lain disampingnya yang bukan mayat, dan dia mengenal pemuda pucat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sai mengangkat wajah Ino yang masih saja sibuk menangis sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Sai hanya menatap wajah Ino tanpa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya saat ini Sai merasa bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya di depan seorang gadis yang menangis dengan wajah cemong dimana-mana. Karena hidup sebagai Anbu Root dibawah asuhan Danzo, Sai benar-benar melupakan seperti apa emosi itu, sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkannya kembali setelah menjadi bagian dari tim 7 bersama Naruto, Sakura dan Yamato Taicho.

'_Ah, seandainya saat ini aku membawa buku, pasti aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan_.' Sai masih menatap intens Ino.

"A-ano, Sai-kun…" Ino tergagap. Bukan karena malu. Tapi sedikit takut juga melihat wajah seram Sai yang terlihat begitu serius berfikir.

"Ah, maaf." Sai tersadar dari lamunannya, sesaat kemudian memasang senyum palsu andalannya.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, tangannya yang tadi ada di dagu Ino ditariknya. Dengan gerakan lambat Sai mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantong jaket perangnya, seperti jaket chunnin yang biasa dipakai Shikamaru. Selanjutnya Sai mulai mengusap kotoran yang banyak menempel pada pipi Ino akibat perbuatan pemiliknya sendiri.

Psshhhh!

Ino bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Di tatapnya Sai yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Kali ini senyum yang berbeda dari senyum palsu yang suka dipamerkan Sai pada semua orang.

"Kau membuat wajah cantikmu tersembunyi dibalik debu, Ino," Ino menatap Sai tanpa tahu harus menanggapi apa pujian Sai yang baru saja didengarnya. Ino benar-benar sudah melupakan rasa takutnya yang tadi.

'_Salahkan Sakura, Sai!' _Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Sai berhenti menyapu wajah Ino dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ah, aku sedang melakukan penyisiran dari atas sana untuk melihat apakah masih ada shinobi yang terluka, saat aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang menangis ketakutan sendirian." Ino melongo menatap Sai yang mengatakan sesuatu yang tak singkron sama sekali dengan ekspresi yang dibuat Ino. Tak apalah, setidaknya Ino tahu bagaimana akhirnya Sai bisa ada di tempat ini.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sai-kun!' Ino mendengus kesal pada Sai.

"Ya, sama-sama." Sai yang merasa sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya segera berdiri. Merasa tak nyaman berada di sekitar banyak mayat.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Ino tak kunjung berdiri juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai pada Ino yang menatapnya gemas.

"Ano, Sai-kun." Ino memutar bola matanya mencoba menghindari dari tatapan Sai. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit malu harus meminta Sai menggendongnya.

Owh, ayolah. Di dunia perninjaan bukan hal yang aneh saat teman satu misi denganmu saling menggendong atau memapah jika salah satu terluka. Ino sendiri sering melakukannya dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan teman-teman shinobi lainnya, kecuali Sasuke pasti. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda saat dia berfikir Sai yang akan menggendongnya. Mungkin karena keduanya memang belum terlalu akrab.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Ulang Sai.

"Aku tak sanggup jika harus melompat, Sai." Jawab Ino.

"Tak apa, kita bisa berjalan saja, Ino." Perkataan polos Sai membuat urat di kepala Ino mengeras karena kesal.

"Aku juga tak bisa berjalan, Sai!" Suara Ino mulai mengeras. Hey, kemana tambahan suffiks –kun yang sempat tersemat pada nama Sai tadi?

"Kenapa?" Sai benar-benar pandai memancing emosi Ino.

"Salahkan, Sakura!" Dan Ino sekarang benar-benar kesal dan membuang mukanya ke samping.

Sai duduk di depan Ino. Keningnya berkerut tak tahu kenapa dia bisa terlibat suasana yang ganjil seperti ini dengan gadis pirang berkuncir kuda di depannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ino?" Tanya Sai lembut. Ino melirik Sai, mata aquamarinenya menangkap wajah Sai yang kebingungan. Mau tak mau meluluhkan hati Ino yang sedang kesal.

"Gendong aku, Sai!" Jawan Ino tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari laki-laki yang minim ekspresi di depannya.

"Begitu?" Sai segera menekan kedua bahu Ino, membantunya berdiri. Lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang punggung Ino. Dengan sekali gerak, entah bagaimana Ino sudah berada dalam gendongan Sai.

Ino memandang ke atas karena sedikit terkejut juga dengan gerakan Sai. Entah karena apa bagi Ino wajah Sai sekarang terlihat begitu tampan. Dulu Ino memang tertarik pada Sai karena merasa laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi melihat senyum Sai yang diberikan padanya, masih dengan senyumnya yang berbeda dari biasanya, Ino merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Sai kali ini dengan wajah serius.

"Iya," Ino meletakkan wajah merahnya pada dada Sai.

Hampir saja Ino terlonjak kaget saat tahu dibalik wajah datar Sai yang tak kalah menjengkelkan jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke itu, Ino bisa merasakan detak jantung Sai yang sama sepertinya. Berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normalnya.

Sai baru saja akan melompat saat di dengarnya sebuah ledakan yang sangat keras jauh di belakangnya.

Duoooooor…

Sebuah ledakan walau tak sedahsyat bijuudama mampu memekakkan pendengaran seluruh shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih tersadar menundukkan kepala berusaha melindungi telinga mereka. Sai sendiri spontan menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan diri bersama Ino.

Dikejauhan sana tempat Sakura dan Hinata pergi, Ino dapat melihat kumpulan debu yang bergerak sangat liar. Jantung Ino mencelos berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keempat temannya.

'_Sakura, jangan mati!'_ Air mata Ino mulai menetes.

'_Kau belum menerima pembalasan dendamku!_' Ino tanpa sadar mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Sai.

"Huhuhuhu… Sakura…." Ino mulai tak bisa mengendalikan lagi tangisannya. Setelah kehilangan ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi, sekarang Ino harus kehilangan sahabatnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Pshhhh!

Sai, laki-laki yang minim ekspresi itu. Tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Jika saja Ino tidak terlalu sibuk menangis, pastilah Ino dapat melihat wajah Sai yang memerah padam. Sai merasa jantungnya juga semakin cepat berdetak, terlalu cepat, hingga Sai sendiri takut jika tiba-tiba jantungnya meledak.

"Ano, Ino…"

"Huhuhu... Hiks… Hiks…"

Sai menghela nafas berat. Tangannya bergerak ingin menjauhkan Ino dari tubuhnya. Sai tak ingin terlalu lama berada pada kondisi yang sangat membingungkan dan membuatnya sangat tak nyaman ini. Tapi tangannya berhenti bergerak di udara saat pelukan Ino semakin mengerat padanya, semakin dalam tenggelam dalam leher Sai.

'_Sial! Sekarang bahkan tubuhku ikut memanas!'_ Rutuk Sai dalam hati.

'_Ada apa denganku?!'_

Sementara Sai sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang emosi yang tak dia mengerti, Ino sibuk manangisi sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno. Semua kenangan yang mereka miliki sejak pertama kali Ino bertemu dengan Sakura sampai saat terakhir Sakura meninggalkanya, bergerak liar dalam pikiran Ino.

Dalam ledakan sedahsyat itu, jika keempat temannya berada di sana, pastilah sangat sulit mempercayai bahwa mereka berdua masih dapat bertahan hidup. Bahkan bukan hal yang mustahil tubuh mereka tak dapat ditemukan karena ikut meledak.

"Huhuhu… Sakura., Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke-kun…" Ino semakin dalam dan dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher laki-laki berkulit pucat yang mati-matian menahan rasa panas yang sudah saja menguasai tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu.

Tunggu. Ino sekarang tersadar atas sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya yang sebelumnya tertutup seluruhnya oleh tubuh kurus Sai? Dan saat kesadaran Ino telah kembali seluruhnya, tiba-tiba bau maskulin seorang laki-laki menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Ino segera saja menjauhkan dirinya dari Sai. Ditatapnya wajah Sai yang sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

'_Huahhh….?!'_ Ino yang sudah lepas dari Sai segera saja menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor. Ino merasa sangat malu jika harus memandang Sai. Walau Ino suka dengan wajah merona yang dia lihat sesaat yang lalu.

"Hahhh…" Ino bisa mendengar bagaimana Sai mendesahkan nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokannya sejak tadi.

Walau masih diliputi rasa bingung, tangan Sai sudah saja bergerak untuk menurunkan telapak tangan pemilik iris aquamarine itu dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kau memang suka menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu dibalik debu ya, Ino?" Sai tersenyum. Rona merah sudah mulai menghilang dari wajahnya walau masih dapat terlihat oleh Ino karena memang dasar kulit Sai yang sangat pucat.

Tanpa diminta Sai mulai menyapu kembali debu yang menempel di hampir sebagian besar wajah Ino. Ino sendiri tak mau menatap mata Sai. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya yang cemong.

'_Jika kita sudah kembali ke Konoha, aku janji aku akan segera mencari tahu dalam buku perasaan apa ini,_'

Entah sadar atau tidak, perlahan wajah Sai mulai mendekati wajah Ino yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. Semakin mendekat, mengarah pada bibir mungil Ino.

"Sai-kun…" Ino terperangah menatap laki-laki pertama selain ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik.

'_Apakah Sai akan menciumku?!' _Ino berteriak-teriak dalam hati. Wajahnya semakin tak bisa menahan panas. Rona merah semakin jelas terlihat di masing-masing pipi tirusnya.

Bukannya menghindar, Ino bahkan membantu Sai dengan menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sai. Mata Ino dipejamkan karena merasa malu harus melihat wajah Sai sedekat ini.

Hati Sai sesungguhnya berdesir. Hanya saja Sai tak mau terlalu memusingkannya. Melihat wajah Ino yang merona dengan bibir mungil yang entah sejak kapan mengerucut kecil itu, dan ditambah lagi mata Ino yang terpejam itu, membuat Sai tidak bisa berfikir jernih kecuali terus bergerak mendekati wajah Ino.

'_Ino, jika aku boleh memilih jalan hidupku lagi, aku akan memilih hidup normal dimana kau ada di sekitarku. Mengetahui lebih banyak emosi yang tak banyak aku tahu, tentu saja masih dengan keberadaanmu di sekitarku. Dan mengerti rasa hangat yang saat ini menjalar dalam hatiku._' Sai ikut memejamkan matanya.

Sementara jarak mereka hanya tinggal ½ ruas jari telunjuk, tiba-tiba saja semua di sekitar mereka menjadi putih bersih. Tentu saja Sai tak menyadarinya karena mata hitam gelapnya tertutup. Tapi Sai dapat merasakan seakan jiwanya melayang saat ini. Sai merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Sai tak mampu merasakan apa pun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo ****TBC**** oOo**


	4. Shikamaru's Wish

**Shikamaru's Wish**

"Apa tidak lebih baik kita berhenti sejenak, Temari?" Shikamaru melirik gadis disampingnya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kaki kanannya terkilir.

Temari mendengus kesal. Jika dihitung-hitung Shikamaru sudah lebih dari 10 kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tak apa." Jawab Temari.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak apa-apa jika kita bahkan tertinggal sangat jauh dari rombongan?!" Balas Shikamaru jengah.

"Hah?!" Temari mendelik kepada Shikamaru.

"Jika kau ingin lebih dulu, aku tak pernah menghalangimu, Shikamaru!" Kali ini Temari yang membalas Shikamaru sengit.

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru memilih untuk berhenti berdebat, berjalan mendahului Temari.

'_Kenapa wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala sih! Bahkan aku dengan senang hati akan membantunya jika dia meminta. Dasar wanita merepotkan!'_ Rutuk Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru tahu sih jika Temari memang bukan tipe wanita yang lemah dan suka bermanja-manja seperti Ino atau pun Sakura. Ya tak ada wanita lain yang Shikamaru kenal dekat kecuali dua kunoichi tadi untuk membandingkannya dengan Temari. Mungkin Hinata memang bukan termasuk cewek manja, tapi kelembutan Hinata pasti sangat berbeda dengan Temari yang bagi Shikamaru galaknya minta ampun.

'_Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku?!'_ Temari menatap Shikamaru tak percaya.

'_Yasudahlah." _Temari mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih. Langkah yang di ambil Temari semakin pendek saja jaraknya. Dia sudah berjalan lama sekali, pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir terasa semakin sakit. Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong oleh Temari. Bahkan Matsuri dan Sari, dua kunoichi Suna yang sering menemani Temari, sudah tidak terlihat lagi di sekitar Temari.

Untuk kali ini sebenarnya Temari agak sedikit menyesal kenapa dia tidak mengiyakan saja tawaran salah satu medic-nin yang entah berasal dari desa mana untuk menggendongnya sampai di tenda darurat. Toh, dia juga cukup tampan. Temari malah menaruh harapan kosong pada si Nara Shikamaru yang bahkan terlalu malas untuk menawarkan sebuah gendongan padanya.

Dan laki-laki pemalas itu sekarang malah sudah berjalan agak jauh di depannya.

'_Hey, bukankah dia selalu mempermasalahkan tentang laki-laki yang harus melindungi wanita? Kenapa sekarang dia meninggalkanku? Dasar laki-laki rusa menyebalkan!'_ Temari sibuk memaki-maki Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru sendiri sebenarnya menyesal kenapa dia bisa-bisanya malah tersulut emosi. Dan malah mengambil langkah panjang meninggalkan Temari yang jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa segera menyusulnya. Ini semua gara-gara medic-nin yang menawari sebuah gendongan pada Temari. Memang sih ditolak oleh Temari. Tapi tetap saja entah bagaimana hati Shikamaru masih terasa panas sampai sekarang. Dan hey, kenapa sekarang Shikamaru menjadikan ninja yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya itu sebagai kambing hitam ketidakjelasan sikapnya? Dasar Shikamaru!

'_Hmm, kenapa wanita merepotkan itu masih belum terlihat? Aku sepertinya sudah memendekkan langkahku.'_ Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tapi kok rasanya berat banget sih.

"Shika…."

Shikamaru menyeringai dalam diam. Akhirnya wanita merepotkan itu memanggilnya juga. Shikamaru berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh cepat-cepat.

"Ap…" Shikamaru terbelalak. "Hah?!"

Shikamaru segera melompat di depan Temari yang terduduk lemas. Wajah Temari memerah. Mungkin dia menahan malu karena akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Shikamaru juga.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Shikamaru segera setelah dia menekuk kedua kakinya untuk membuat posisi duduk di depan Temari.

"Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja kaki ku sakit, bodoh!" Jawab Temari ketus.

Hey, kemana suara menggemaskan yang memanggil nama Shikamaru tadi? Tak mungkin si pemalas ini bermimpi kan?

"Ayo kita lihat lukamu." Shikamaru tak mengindahkan jawaban ketus Temari.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Ya!"

Temari memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Tapi ternyata pergelangan kaki kanannya masih terasa sangat menyakitkan. Temari yang kehilangan keseimbangan segera saja jatuh di atas tubuh Shikamaru yang tak siap.

Temari seketika menarik tubuhnya namun sekali lagi terjatuh dengan kepalanya mendarat di atas dada Shikamaru. Jika kakinya tidak terkilir pasti Temari bisa segera melompat menjauh dari Shikamaru.

Temari akhirnya hanya bisa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Shikamaru sepanjang kedua tangannya. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa bangun dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Temari, tak bisakah kau berdiri?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah sedikit merona. Pasalnya Shikamaru baru pertama kali bertatapan dengan Temari dalam jarak sedekat ini. Apa lagi wajah Temari begitu merona, membuatnya terlihat manis sekali.

"Aku tak bisa, Shikamaru," Jawab Temari.

"Kau berdirilah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Bentak Temari untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru merutuki otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa beku, tak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali wajah merona Temari yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

Shikamari segera menarik tubuhnya. Membantu Temari duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, kemudian memasang punggungnya di depan Temari.

"Ayo cepat naik." Perintahnya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh dengusan kesal Temari.

"Kau kenapa sih dari tadi marah-marah?" Temari melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera berdiri dengan Temari di punggungnya. Dua tangan Shikamaru masing-masing berada pada paha Temari. Saat wajahnya dirasa memanas, Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan ke samping menhindari bertemu mata dengan Temari yang meletakkan kepalanya di salah satu bahunya.

'_Mendokusai! Kenapa wanita ini tidak pernah memakai baju yang tak menampakkan bagian tubuh terlarangnya itu sih!'_ Shikamaru bersungut-sungut dalam hatinya. Paha Temari yang terbuka itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, dirasakan wajahnya pun semakin memanas saja.

"Hey, Temari. Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak? Rambutmu membuatku geli!" Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"HAH?! Aku bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun!" Protes Temari. Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Apa kau demam?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat. Benar-benar tidak nyambung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Hm?" Temari melirik Shikamaru dari samping kepala Shikamaru.

"Aku tak tahu Shika, hanya saja wajahku rasanya panas." Jawab Temari polos.

"Hey, kau sendiri apa kau demam? Wajahmu juga memerah." Cibir Temari saat dia akhirnya berhasil menangkap rona merah muda di pipi kanan Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru semakin membuang wajahnya membuat Temari yang entah mengapa merasa geli sendiri.

Melihat Shikamaru yang sama merona dengannya membuat hati Temari menghangat. Jika pun benar kata Matsuri dan Sari bahwa Temari menyukai Shikamaru, semoga saja rona merah itu juga mewakili perasaan Shikamaru padanya. Ternyata tragedi kakinya yang terkilir karena salah mengambil pijakan tak sepenuhnya mengesalkan.

"Hey, Temari sudah ku bilang jangan banyak bergerak! Kau membuatku geli!"

"Hai, Hai." Temari tersenyum simpul, semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Shikamaru.

Agak lama juga Temari dan Shikamaru terjebak dalam keheningan. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai ketika melihat sebuah batu agak besar, Shikamaru menurunkan Temari dan mendudukan wanita merepotkan itu.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Temari membenarkan posisi duduknya setelah terlepas dari gendongan Shikamaru.

"Aku lupa aku belum memeriksa kakimu." Jawab Shikamaru yang kini mulai melepas sandal ninja Temari.

"HAH?" Temari melongo mendapatkan jawaban konyol dari Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau harus memeriksanya? Aku sudah diobati oleh shinobi medic-nin yang tampan tadi tadi."

"Ya, aku tahu!" Jawab Shikamaru kesal.

Temari hanya menatap Shikamaru heran. Tak mengerti kelakuan bocah yang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan suffiks-san seperti teman-teman seangkatan Shikamaru itu. Bagaimana pun juga Temari lebih tua 3 tahun daripada Shikamaru bukan? Bocah nanas ini seenak jidatnya saja hanya memanggil nama kecil Temari.

"Hey bocah, seperti kau mengerti saja." Cibir Temari.

"Urusai!" Shikamaru mulai memasang sandal Temari lagi.

Shikamaru memang tidak mengerti ilmu pengobatan ninja tapi dia juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti cara mengobati luka terkilir. Sial bagi Shikamaru yang ingin terlihat mengesankan bagi Temari. Usahanya gagal oleh shinobi medic-nin tak dikenal itu yang sudah mengobati luka Temari rapi sekali. Shikamaru bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar mengintip warna kulit Temari dibawah perban itu.

Duoooooor…

Sebuah ledakan walau tak sedahsyat bijuudama mampu memekakkan pendengaran seluruh shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih tersadar menundukkan kepala berusaha melindungi telinga mereka.

Shikamaru tanpa sadar melindungi telinga Temari dengan kedua tangannya. Dan sebaliknya sungguh terasa begitu romantis saat Temari juga tanpa sadar menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada telinga Shikamaru. Mereka berdua seolah ingin saling melindungi.

Saat Temari membuka mata dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah memasang wajah cemas.

"Kau tak apa, Temari?!" Temari menjawab dengan anggukan. Cukup kaget juga dia mendenar ledakan tadi.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Shikamaru langsung saja menggendong Temari dengan _Bridal Style_. Temari bahkan tidak diberinya kesempatan untuk protes. Temari sendiri saat melihat wajah serius Shikamaru yang terlihat penuh kekhawatiran, lebih memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dalam hati dia bersyukur kipasnya sudah dimasukkan dalam gulungan. Jika tidak, bisa saja Shikamaru meninggalkan kipasnya karena dianggap merepotkan.

Temari dengan penuh kesadaran merangkul leher Shikamaru, membuat sang pewaris klan Nara ini menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat keadaan wanita merepotkannya. Shikamaru berfikir Temari memeluknya karena merasa takut, padahal Temari hanya berfikir untuk mencari pegangan agar tidak terjatuh dan lebih merepotkan lagi bagi Shikamaru. Mengingat saat ini Shikamaru melompat-lompat dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tentu saja. Shikamaru merasa khawatir jika ledakan tadi menjadi tanda akan dimulainya perang kembali setelah keadaan lenggang beberapa saat lalu. Shikamaru hanya berdua dengan Temari. Dan lagi luka terkilir pada kaki Temari sepertinya semakin buruk saja. Temari bahkan tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Jika musuhnya hanya satu, masih sangat besar peluang Shikamaru menang. Bagaimana jika lebih dari 1 atau bahkan 10? Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

'_Kami-sama. Setelah aku kehilangan Asuma dan ayah, tolong! Jangan buat aku kehilangan wanita ini._' Tak sadar Shikamaru semakin mendekatkan tubuh Temari padanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia ingin melindungi kunoichi Suna berkuncir 4 itu.

'_Jika ini akhir dari kisah hidupku. Aku ingin kehidupan ku selanjutnya aku masih bisa bertemu Asuma, Ayah, Ibu, teman-temanku, dan…"_

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya karena tangan Temari yang memaksanya. Temari memasang sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Seolah tahu kegundahan hati Shikamaru.

"Hei, bocah! Tenanglah…."

Shikamaru terkesiap melihat senyuman Temari. Sebuah senyuman balasan pun dibuat Shikamaru. Sembari menyelesaikan doanya yang sempat terputus tadi.

'_Wanita merepotkan ini…'_

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua di sekitarnya menjadi putih bersih, membuat Shikamaru merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Shikamaru tak mampu merasakan apa pun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Oh iya Cand ingat kalo ternyata 1 pairing belum di tambahin. NejiTen tetep gak boleh ketinggalan!

Ganbatte, Cand Chan :D


	5. Kakashi's Wish

**Kakashi's Wish**

Terbang diatas gumpalan pasirnya, Gaara berkonsentrasi penuh agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya sekarang. Tenda utama para medic-nin. Gaara harus cepat-cepat membawa Kakashi yang mata kirinya sudah terambil oleh Uchiha Madara.

"Enghh…" Kakashi merintih. Matanya sakit sekali. Harus 2 kali dia kehilangan mata kirinya.

"Bertahanlah, Kakashi-san." Gaara memandang Kakashi dengan wajah cemas.

Sebenarrnya Kakashi tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan Kazekage muda ini. Tapi dengan jumlah cakranya yang sangat sedikit membuat Kakashi tidak bisa memelankan erangan menahan sakitnya. Dalam hati Kakashi terasa gundah harus sekali lagi meninggalkan pertemuran besar pada muridnya. Tapi mendengar Sasuke yang tadi ikut mencemaskannya, membuat hati Kakashi menghangat.

'_Naruto pasti baik-baik saja dengan Sasuke di sampingnya,'_ Kakashi berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

"Gaara…" Kakashi memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Dengan tangan yang berlumur darah, dipengangi mata kirinya yang sudah tak berisi bola mata lagi itu. Perlahan Kakashi menarik ikat kepala ninjanya untuk menutupi mata kirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Suara Kakashi terdengar bergetar.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Gai?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada khawatir.

"Rock Lee yang mengurusnya," Jawab Gaara singkat.

Kakashi mencoba berpegangan pada pasir Gaara, walaupun tentu saja saat dia menggenggamnya pasir Gaara segera menghilang tertiup angin. Kakashi mengeratkan cengkramannya pada ikat kepala ninjanya. Dia merasa sudah terbang sangat lama walaupun dia tahu baru beberapa menit yang terlewatkan sejak detik pertama kali Gaara membawanya terbang.

Kakashi merasakan pasir Gaara mulai mengurangi kecepatan lajunya dan Kakashi segera mendengar suara kaki Gaara yang menghantam tanah. Kakashi juga bisa mendengar sorak-sorai shinobi akan kedatangan Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama?!" Beberapa shinobi dari Suna segera mengerubungi Gaara. Nada suara mereka terlihat sangat gembira mengetahui Kazekage kebanggaan mereka masih hidup.

Gaara menghiraukan seruan dari para shinobi Suna tersebut.

"Cari Shizune, Gaara." Lirih Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri tak mengerti kenapa yang ada di pikirannya adalah Shizune. Gaara mengangguk sekali.

"Dimana Shizune-san?" Tanya Gaara kepada kumpulan shinobi yang sudah bertambah banyak.

Para shinobi yang berkumpul disana segera saja melempar pandangan, mencari tahu melalui mata mereka jawaban dari pertanyaan Kazekage muda ini.

"Aku tahu, Gaara-sama." Suara cempreng seorang kunoichi yang bersemangat menggelitik pendengaran Kakashi.

"Antarkan aku." Perintah Gaara.

"Hai." Angguk Matsuri patuh.

Kakashi berjalan terseret-seret dalam langkah cepat Gaara. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Maskernya sudah hilang entah kenapa. Kakashi belum siap menerima tatapan orang-orang melihat wajah polosnya yang tanpa masker.

Nafas Kakashi sedikit terengah saat akhirnya langkah Gaara terhenti karena perintah gadis yang jika Kakashi tidak salah ingat adalah murid Gaara. Kakashi menaikkan sedikit kepalanya. Dilihatnya sebuah tenda besar di depannya. Tapi Kakashi segera menundukkan kembali kepalanya saat banyak shinobi yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

'_Sepertinya bukan shinobi Konoha,'_ Kakashi berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

'_Bagaimana nasib teman-temanku yang lain?'_ Pikir Kakashi.

Shizune tengah terlibat perbincangan serius dengan Tsunade yang mendapatkan kabar dari Katsuyu tentang Sakura yang meninggalkan Ino ditengah medan perang dan kembali ke medan pertempuran dengan Hinata Hyuuga, saat seorang gadis berambut dan bermata onyx sepertinya memberikan kabar mengejutkan bahwa Kakashi berada di luar tenda karena terluka parah.

Kakashi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai beberapa saat, sebelum tersadar oleh suara seorang wanita muda.

Shizune merasa hatinya tercubit melihat keadaan Kakashi yang mengenaskan saat ini. Tubuh yang penuh luka. Bajunya compang-camping. Dan seperti kata Matsuri sebelumnya Kakashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam bertumpu sepenuhnya pada Gaara sembari memegangi mata kirinya.

"Ikut aku," Perintah Shizune segera setelah sempat beberapa detik berhenti di depan Gaara dan Kakashi.

Shizune berjalan dengan dahi penuh kerutan, menandakan sang empunya sedang berfikir keras. Mungkin juga akibat terlalu lama berurusan dengan orang-orang yang terluka di sana-sini.

Matsuri, Gaara, dan Kakashi yang berjalan terseret-seret segera mengikuti Shizune masuk ke sebuah tenda yang jauh lebih kecil dari tenda sebelumnya. Saat Shizune menyibak pintu tenda di dalam terlihat sebuah ranjang single dan sebuah meja.

"Baringkan dia di dalam," Shizune mempersilahkan Gaara dan Kakashi masuk.

"Aku akan mengambil alat operasiku." Tambah Shizune.

Shizune berlari cepat ke tenda yang sama kecilnya dengan tenda tempat Kakashi akan dirawatnya. Mengambil semua alat operasinya dan mensejajarkannya pada sebuah nampan stainless. Setelah dirasanya sudah lengkap, Shizune segera berlari kembali ke tenda Kakashi.

Sesaat setelah sampai di dalam tenda, Shizune melihat Gaara memandang Matsuri dengan tatapan aneh. Shizune sendiri tak tahu seperti apa wajah Matsuri yang membuat Gaara memberinya tatapan aneh itu karena memang posisi Matsuri yang membelakanginya.

Shizune akhirnya mengerti saat sudah berada tak jauh dari dua remaja itu, dia bisa melihat Hatake Kakashi yang terbaring dengan wajah polos tanpa masker. Menampilkan seraut wajah yang mendekati, tidak, mungkin sudah termasuk dalam kategori sempurna. Darah Shizune segera berdesir cepat. Wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Klontang. Klontang. Klontang.

Gaara sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dilihatnya Shizune tergesa-gesa mengumpulkan kembali alat-alat operasinya pada sebuah nampan.

"Aku tak apa." Shizune segera berdiri. Dengan wajah yang sangat merona menatap Gaara.

"Aku akan memulai operasinya." Shizune berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang terbaring masih dengan tangan kirinya memegang erat ikat kepala ninja yang sudah ternoda darahnya sendiri.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Shizune yang masih saja merona.

"Kau bisa tunggu di sudut sana, Kazekage-san," Gaara mengikuti arah telunjuk Shizune yang mengarah pada sisi dekat pintu masuk tenda.

"Ayo, Matsuri," Seret Gaara pada Matsuri yang masih belum kembali ke dunia nyata.

Shizune segera menata kembali alat-alat operasinya yang berantakan karena tadi dia memungutnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Kakashi yang polos tanpa masker ini.

'_Kami-sama, dia tampan sekali. Bahkan sangat tampan jika dibandingkan bocah Uchiha itu,_' Shizune menelan ludah.

"_Ternyata benar tebakan Rin, Kakashi memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan di balik maskernya.'_

"Shizune…" Panggil Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan menatap Shizune dengan mata sayunya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hah?" Shizune terlonjak, benar-benar malu tertangkap basah Kakashi sedang mengagumi wajah tampannya.

"Ma-af. A-aku akan me-mulai o-opera-sinya," Shizune mulai terserang penyakit gagap Hinata.

'_Aduh, apa ya yang harus aku lakukan. Aduh aku bingung sekali,' _Shizune menghela nafas sangat panjang berusaha menormalkan pikirannya.

'_Tenang, Shizune. Tenang. Kau seorang medic-nin. Ingat lah. Kakashi sedang membutuhkan kemampuanmu. Jangan berbuat konyol.'_ Shizune masih saja menghela nafas dan menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

Kakashi yang melihat tingkah konyol Shizune hanya tersenyum geli. Setidaknya saat ini pemandangan di depannya dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"A-aku akan mem-buka i-ikat kepa-lamu," Tangan Shizune bergerak untuk melepas ikat kepala Kakashi yang sebagian besar terdapat noda darah yang sudah mengering.

Nafas Shizune tercekat saat dia melihat ternyata bola mata kiri Kakashi sudah tak berada di tempatnya. Pantas saja shinobi hebat ini memasang wajah kesakitan seperti tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik Shizune.

"Madara mengambil mata saringannya. Kejadiannya sangat cepat." Shizune menatap Gaara dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Shizune dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi belum terlalu lama." Jawab Gaara.

Shizune memejamkan matanya, berfikir. Tak berapa lama setelah membuka matanya, Shizune memutar tubuhnya hendak berlari keluar tenda.

"Shizune." Panggil Kakashi dengan mata kanan yang sudah terpejam kembali. Ada firasat tak enak dengan diamnya Shizune.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Shizune mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kakashi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kakashi tak bergeming.

"Ada seorang shinobi yang baru saja meninggal beberapa saat lalu. Kita masih bisa melakukan transplantasi mata padamu, Kakashi." Jelas Shizune yang masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kakashi yang dirasakannya malah semakin mengerat.

"Tidak." Tolak Kakashi. Shizune sejenak menghentikan aksinya menarik pergelangan tangannya. Menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shizune.

"Aku tak mau hidup dengan mata orang lain lagi, Shizune." Jawab Kakashi.

" Aku sudah cukup hidup selama belasan tahun meminjam mata Obito. Mata kiriku memang sudah seharusnya tak berfungsi sejak dulu, Shizune. Aku tak merasakan kehilangan apa pun." Tambah Kakashi.

"Tidak. Kau kehilangan mata kirimu." Debat Shizune.

"Tidak. Percayalah padaku." Desak Kakashi.

"Kau yang harus percaya padaku, Kakashi!" Shizune merasa matanya mulai memanas, suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Aku mohon lepaskan tanganku." Air mata semakin banyak menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Sekali ini saja, percayalah padaku." Dan tetesan air mata Shizune yang mengenai punggung tangan Kakashi membuat Kakashi merenggangkan genggamannya.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Shizune melepaskan tangannya dengan sekali sentakan dan segera berlari meninggalkan tenda.

Kakashi sendiri yang merasakan tangannya hampa sekarang hanya bisa menurunkan tangannya.

'_Hidup dengan satu mata mungkin terlihat mengerikan. Tapi membawa mata orang lain selama hidupmu membuatmu merasa seperti diawasi pemilik mata itu, Shizune.' _Kakashi berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," Ujar Gaara yang sudah berada di samping Kakashi.

"Begitu kah?" Kakashi hanya memasang senyum lemah, mata kanannya sudah terbuka lagi.

"Sayang sekali tebakanmu salah, Gaara. Dia menyukai temanku." Gaara hanya menatap Kakashi dalam diam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang mulai jengah menerima pandangan intens Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara.

Shizune tergopoh-gopoh masuk dengan membawa sebuah botol berisi cairan bening dan sebuah bola mata berlarian di dalamnya.

"Kazekage-sama, tolong bantu aku memeganginya erat."

15 menit berikutnya dilewati Kakashi dengan menggeram menahan sakit yang amat sangat pada mata kirinya. Shizune sendiri tak sedikitpun menurunkan konsentrasinya agar tak melakukan kesalahan dalam proses transplantasi mata pada Kakashi.

"Huft…" Shizune menghela nafas lega. Disekanya keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Tangannya masih dirasakan bergetar menahan emosi yang bergejolak sejak detik pertama dimulai operasi pada mata kiri Kakashi.

"Aku akan memasang perban pada mata kirimu." Masih dengan tangan bergetar Shizune selanjutnya dengan telaten dan hati-hati mulai memasang perban pada mata kiri Kakashi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Gaara. Shizune menatap Gaara dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah operasinya berhasil?" Tanya Matsuri yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Gaara.

Duoooooor…

Sebuah ledakan walau tak sedahsyat bijuudama mampu memekakkan pendengaran seluruh shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih tersadar menundukkan kepala berusaha melindungi telinga mereka.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Kakashi tersentak kaget membuatnya membuka mata kanannya lebar, namun segera saja ditutupnya kembali saat terasa sakit. Tentu saja kaget, tiba-tiba ada beban diatas tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shizune yang spontan menunduk dan menangkupkan tangannya masing-masing di kedua telinganya mendengar ledakan yang keras dan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ma-maaf, Kakashi." Shizune tergagap.

"Ah, hanya sedikit sakit," Senyum yang terukir di wajah Kakashi dapat terlihat begitu jelas di mata onyx Shizune.

"Huwaa…" Shizune menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya saat dirasa wajahnya mulai merona lagi.

"Kakashi-san, kau tampan sekali…." Kakashi tergelitik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang begitu bersemangat ini.

Kakashi dapat melihat seorang laki-laki berjubah merah dan hitam yang sibuk menghalangi seorang gadis kecil yang berusaha merangsek ke depan dengan badan kekarnya. Kakashi tak bisa menahan tawa geli melihat wajah Kazekage Gaara saat ini. Tak disangka Kakashi seorang yang begitu serius seperti Gaara ternyata bisa jatuh cinta.

"Kakashi, apa yang kamu tertawakan?" Kakashi menatap Shizune yang wajahnya sudah sangat merona itu.

"Kau sakit?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Tidak," Jawab Shizune tak mengerti.

"Wajahmu memerah," Lirih Kakashi.

"A-a-ano, ano, ini.. ini…" Shizune gelagapan sendiri bingung apa yang harus dia jawab. Untunglah suara seorang wanita yang penuh wibawa menyelamatkannya.

"Apa operasinya berhasil?"

"Tsunade-sama,"

"Hokage-sama,"

Gaara, Matsuri dan Shizune lumayan terkejut dengan kunjungan Godaime Hokage. Cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala, menghormat. Tsunade segera berjalan dengan langkah panjang mendekati ranjang Kakashi.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk duduk jika kau tak sanggup melakukannya, Kakashi." Tsunade yang sudah berada di samping Kakashi manggut-manggut sendiri setelah memperhatikan Kakashi selama beberapa saat.

"Ternyata kau cukup tampan," Puji Tsunade.

"Ah, Terima kasih, Hokage-sama," Kakashi tersenyum malu.

"Shizune!"

"Ah? Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune sampai terlonjak kebelakang karena tiba-tiba Tsunade memanggil namanya. Membuatnya takut ketahuan karena masih saja belum bisa lepas dari pesona wajah Kakashi.

"Ambil obat untuknya di ruanganku!" Perintah Tsunade.

"Ah, ba-baik Tsunade-sama." Shizune menundukkan kepalanya melakukan penghormatan lagi.

"Aku akan segera mengambilnya." Shizune segera berlari keluar tenda.

"Kazekage, aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya." Kata Tsunade segera setelah Shizune keluar dari tenda.

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama. Aku permisi." Gaara sampai harus menyeret Matsuri yang sepertinya masih saja enggan untuk menikmati wajah tampan Kakashi, dan ingin bertahan berada di dalam tenda.

Tsunade mengawasi Gaara yang menurutnya menunjukkan gelagat laki-laki remaja normal seumurannya saat ini. Semoga saja pihak pemenang dalam peperangan ini adalah para shinobi.

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi tak sabar.

"Apa kau tahu mata siapa yang ditransplantasikan padamu?" Tsunade balik bertanya. Gelengan kepala Kakashi menjadi sebuah jawaban.

"Mata seorang anggota klan Hyuuga." Kakashi memang tak bisa melebarkan matanya seperti biasa, tapi cengkraman tangan Kakashi pada kasur tempatnya terbaring cukup menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Hyuuga Hiashi sudah menyetujuinya. Tak mungkin ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Dan anggota klan Hyuuga ini memang benar-benar sudah meninggal." Tsunade mencoba menurunkan tekanan emosi Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi tak paham dengan keputusan orang nomor satu di desanya itu.

"Kau bisa bertahan dengan saringan. Karena itu kami pikir kau pasti bisa menangani byakugan." Tsunade menghela nafas mencoba melepas beban di pikirannya.

"Kau shinobi yang berharga bagi Konoha, Kakashi. Kehebatanmu tak boleh berhenti pada saringanmu yang hilang…"

"Apa Anda tidak mempercayai kekuatanku sendiri, Tsunade-sama?!" Kakashi memotong penjelasan Tsunade, membuat sang Hokage menatapnya sengit untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kami hanya tak mau kau terpuruk kehilangan saringanmu," Tsunade mulai berbicara seperti seorang Ibu dan bukan pemimpin desa.

"Tsunade-sama, aku sungguh tak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Aku cukup tersiksa membawa beban berat mata kiri Obito selama belasan tahun. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa hidup normal sebagai diriku sendiri tanpa identitas orang lain." Suara Kakashi bergetar menahan emosinya.

"Maaf jika aku sudah egois melakukan ini padamu." Tsunade memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kakashi yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyisakan ninja hebat untuk melindungi desaku, Kakashi."

Dan Kakashi tak mampu membantah lagi saat nama Konoha dilibatkan. Tsunade mulai berjalan mendekati pintu tenda.

"Para kage akan kembali ke medan perang sekarang." Tsunade berhenti tepat di depan pintu tenda.

"Kami yang seharusnya menanggung banyak beban atas perang ini.".

"Kakashi, Shizune adalah murid kesayanganku sama seperti Sakura. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri." Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menitipkan mereka berdua padamu." Tsunade memutar kepalanya, agar bisa melihat Kakashi yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan ekor matanya.

"Sakura mungkin akan baik-baik saja saat bocah Uchiha itu kembali ke desa. Tapi Shizune…"

"Shizune menyukai Genma, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menghela nafas lagi. Membuka pintu tenda dan melangkah keluar.

"Mungkin setelah ini dia lebih membutuhkanmu, Kakashi."

Kata-kata terakhir Tsunade sebelum benar-benar pergi dari dalam tenda benar-benar membuat darah Kakashi berdesir. Matanya yang hanya terbuka separuh itu bergulir untuk menerawang menatap atap tenda yang mengerucut ke atas.

'_Tak bisakah aku berharap untuk dapat mengulang kembali jalan hidupku? Hidup damai berdua bersama ayah. Menjadi shinobi hebat bersama Minato sensei, Obito, dan Rin. Menjadi rival Gai. Memiliki kekasih, menikah, dan punya anak. Akupun ingin memiliki kehidupan normal seperti itu,_'

Hal terakhir yang diingat Kakashi adalah suara seorang wanita dewasa yang memanggil namanya, sebelum semua di sekitarnya menjadi putih bersih, membuat Kakashi merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Kakashi tak mampu merasakan apa pun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo TBC oOo**


	6. Gaara's Wish

**Gaara's Wish**

Terbang di atas gumpalan pasirnya. Gaara berkonsentrasi penuh agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya sekarang. Tenda utama para medic-nin. Gaara harus cepat-cepat membawa Kakashi yang mata kirinya sudah terambil oleh Uchiha Madara.

"Enghh…" Kakashi merintih. Matanya sakit sekali. Harus 2 kali dia kehilangan mata kirinya.

"Bertahanlah, Kakashi-san." Gaara memandang Kakashi dengan wajah cemas. Cemas memikirkan keadaan Guru kesayangan Naruto ini, sekaligus cemas memikirkan teman-temannya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih bertarung dengan Madara.

Gaara masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajah terkejut dan cemas Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Gaara, tolong bawa Kakashi sensei ke tenda medis,"_ _Naruto memeluk Kakashi yang masih menggerang kesakitan._

"_Cepat!" Perintah Sasuke saat Gaara terlihat membuka mulut untuk membantah._

'_Dimana tenda utamanya?'_ Gaara menyusuri daerah yang dilewatinya dengan gusar. Tak dilihatnya satupun sebuah tenda yang berdiri.

Mata Gaara bergerak liar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jika tidak segera ditangani, bisa saja terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kakashi.

"Gaara…" Kakashi memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Dengan tangan yang berlumur darah, dipegangi mata kirinya yang sudah tak berisi bola mata lagi itu. Perlahan Kakashi menarik ikat kepala ninjanya untuk menutupi mata kirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Suara Kakashi terdengar bergetar.

Gaara hanya melirik Kakashi dari sudut mata pandanya. Guru Naruto ini sepertinya memang sudah tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan lagi keadaannya. Tapi darah yang merembes turun melewati kulit pipinya yang memucat membuat Gaara bertambah gusar saja.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Gai?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada khawatir.

"Rock Lee yang mengurusnya," Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menjawab singkat. Gaara menghela nafas lega saat Kakashi tak lagi bertanya.

Segera saja Gaara menaikkan kecepatan laju pasirnya. Gaara merasa sudah terbang sangat lama walaupun sebenarnya baru 5 menit terlewati sejak detik pertama dia pergi membawa Kakashi terbang.

Untunglah tak berapa lama dilihatnya kumpulan manusia di satu titik.

'_Mungkin disana tempatnya,'_ Gaara menurunkan pasirnya ditengah-tengah kumpulan manusia itu. Segera saja kehadiran Gaara mengundang perhatian kumpulan shinobi yang tengah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan kawan sesama shinobinya.

"Kazekage-sama?!" Beberapa shinobi dari Suna segera mengerubungi Gaara. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat gembira mengetahui Kazekage kebanggaan mereka masih hidup.

Matsuri yang sebelumnya sibuk mencari Temari-kakak Kazekage, segera memutar kepalanya sangat cepat ketika nama orang yang sangat dikaguminya menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Gaara-sama?" Matsuri hampir saja melompat-lompat kegirangan jika saja tidak dilihatnya seorang shinobi berambut perak yang dari tadi hanya menunduk sembari memegangi mata kirinya yang tertutupi ikat kepala ninja itu.

Gaara menghiraukan seruan dari para shinobi Suna tersebut, mengalungkan sebelah tangan Kakashi untuk bertumpu pada pundaknya. Mata kanan Kakashi tertutup dan salah satu tangannya mencengkram ikat kepalanya.

Matsuri berusaha memecah kumpulan shinobi di depannya dengan badan kecilnya. Dia sampai di samping kanan Gaara saat di dengarnya suara parau sang Kazekage.

"Dimana, Shizune-san?" Tanya Gaara kepada kumpulan shinobi yang sudah bertambah banyak.

'_Shizune-san?_'Matsuri bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'_Sepertinya aku melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?_' Matsuri berfikir keras mencoba menggali ingatannya.

Para shinobi yang berkumpul disana segera saja melempar pandangan, mencari tahu melalui mata mereka jawaban dari pertanyaan Kazekage muda ini.

'_Ah, aku ingat!'_ Teriak Matsuri dalam hati.

"Aku tahu, Gaara-sama," Matsuri tak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya, membuatnya terlihat sangat bersemangat.

'_Matsuri?'_ Rasanya hati Gaara lega melihat murid satu-satunya itu selamat. Walaupun wajah Gaara hanya menatap Matsuri dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Antarkan aku." Perintah Gaara.

"Hai." Angguk Matsuri patuh.

Gaara segera saja menerobos sekumpulan shinobi dari kelima desa besar itu. Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak sedikit menyeret Kakashi dalam langkah kaki panjangnya. Mengikuti langkah setengah berlarinya wanita muda berambut coklat yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Tunggulah disini, Gaara-sama." Matsuri berhenti di sebuah tenda yang lebih besar dari tenda pertama yang dilihat Gaara.

"Cepatlah." Matsuri mengangguk patuh.

Gaara dapat melihat banyaknya shinobi yang terluka dengan wajah-wajah menahan sakit di dalam tenda besar ini saat Matsuri menyingkapnya untuk membuat jalan masuk.

Matsuri menyusuri tenda yang penuh sesak dengan para shinobi yang terluka dan medic-nin yang merawat mereka. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat memutar-mutar kepalanya, Matsuri menangkap sosok wanita bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda sedang terlibat perbincangan serius dengan Hokage Konoha.

Matsuri memutuskan untuk nekat memotong perbincangan kedua wanita dewasa itu.

"Ano, maaf mengganggu." Matsuri menatap dua wanita itu dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa?" Suara tegas Tsunade spontan membuat ciut nyali Matsuri yang tidak terbiasa dengannya.

"A-ano, kazekage-sama membawa seorang shinobi Konoha yang terluka parah." Jawab Matsuri dengan cepat.

"Dia Kakashi-san." Tambah Matsuri.

"Kakashi?!" Terlihat Tsunade sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas, Hokage-sama. Dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya mata kirinya terluka. Dia menutupnya dengan ikat kepala ninja dan ada noda darah di sana." Jelas Matsuri.

Tsunade segera melemparkan pandangan pada Shizune yang memasang wajah tegang.

"Shizune, kau yang menanganinya. Aku yang akan berbicara dengan Hiashi Hyuuga." Perintah Tsunade yang segera pergi meninggalkan Matsuri dan Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune sedikit menunduk.

"Ayo," Shizune menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Matsuri.

"Hai."

Tak sampai menunggu 2 menit, Matsuri sudah keluar membawa seorang wanita dewasa yang mengikat kuda rambut pendeknya.

"Ikut aku," Perintah Shizune segera setelah sempat beberapa detik berhenti di depan Gaara dan Kakashi.

'_Sepertinya Matsuri sudah menjelaskan keadaan Kakashi sebelumnya._' Batin Gaara.

Matsuri, Gaara, dan Kakashi yang berjalan terseret-seret segera mengikuti Shizune masuk ke sebuah tenda yang jauh lebih kecil dari tenda sebelumnya. Saat Shizune menyibak pintu tenda di dalam terlihat sebuah ranjang single dan sebuah meja.

"Baringkan dia di dalam," Shizune mempersilahkan Gaara dan Kakashi masuk.

"Aku akan mengambil alat operasiku." Tambah Shizune.

"Gaara-sama, bolehkah aku ikut masuk?" Tanya Maturi penuh harap. Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Gaara membaringkan Kakashi yang masih saja memejamkan mata kanannya. Setelah yakin Kakashi terbaring dari posisi yang tepat, Gaara mundur beberapa langkah.

"Matsuri, ayo pergi dari sini."

Gaara sedikit tersentak melihat muridnya, Matsuri, yang menatap Kakashi dengan wajah memerah dan jika ada di anime kedua matanya sudah berubah bentuk seperti hati.

"Matsuri…" Panggilan Gaara untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya diacuhkan oleh Matsuri. Gaara tak suka ini. Pertama kalinya dia diacuhkan Matsuri.

"Mat…"

Klontang. Klontang. Klontang.

Gaara sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dilihatnya Shizune tergesa-gesa mengumpulkan kembali alat-alat operasinya pada sebuah nampan stainless.

"Aku tak apa." Shizune segera berdiri. Dengan wajah yang sangat merona menatap Gaara.

"Aku akan memulai operasinya." Shizune berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang terbaring masih dengan tangan kirinya memegang erat ikat kepala ninja yang sudah ternoda darahnya sendiri.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Shizune yang masih saja merona.

"Kau bisa tunggu di sudut sana, Kazekage-san," Gaara mengikuti arah telunjuk Shizune yang mengarah pada sisi dekat pintu masuk tenda.

"Ayo, Matsuri," Seret Gaara pada Matsuri yang masih belum kembali ke dunia nyata.

Gaara hanya menatap Shizune yang masih tak melakukan apapun terhadap Kakashi.

'_Apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah ada sebuah jutsu medis hanya dengan memandang pasiennya?'_ Pikiran polos Gaara tiba-tiba muncul.

Gaara melirik Matsuri yang matanya masih berbentuk hati itu. Gaara merasa sedikit terganggu. Matsuri tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, walau selalu memanggil-manggil namanya dengan berisik bersama teman-teman kunoichinya.

"Hey, Matsuri," Sekali lagi Gaara diacuhkan. Dan Gaara tak suka.

"Apa aku tidak tampan?" Pipi Gaara sedikit merona menyadari ternyata dirinya bisa narsis juga. Dia sendiri merasa kaget bisa-bisanya pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh?" Matsuri segera terseret kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tam-tampan, Gaara-sama," Gagap Matsuri. Sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata sudah menular kemana-mana. Gaara membentuk seringai tipis.

Pandangan Gaara kembali diarahkan pada Kakashi yang nampaknya sedang berbincang dengan Shizune yang masih saja merona. Gaara sendiri heran dengan dua kunoichi ini, kenapa wajah mereka merona setelah melihat Kakashi.

Pendengaran Gaara yang tajam berhasil menangkap suara terkejut Shizune setelah melepas ikat kepala Kakashi yang menutupi mata kiri Kakashi.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik Shizune.

"Madara mengambil mata saringannya." Shizune menatap Gaara dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Shizune dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi belum terlalu lama." Jawab Gaara.

Dilihatnya mata Shizune terpejam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian hendak lari. Tapi Kakashi menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Shizune. Gaara hanya memutuskan untuk menjadi penonton pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara Kakashi dan Shizune yang mirip sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar, dan diakhiri dengan berhasil kaburnya Shizune dari Kakashi.

Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," Ujar Gaara yang sudah berada di samping Kakashi.

"Begitu kah?" Kakashi hanya memasang senyum lemah, mata kanannya sudah terbuka lagi.

"Sayang sekali tebakanmu salah, Gaara. Dia menyukai temanku."

Gaara hanya terdiam melihat Kakashi dengan mata pandanya. Apa yang membuat Matsuri dan Shizune merona saat melihat Kakashi? Gaara sudah melihatnya sekarang dan dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Dan tak bisa menemukan alasannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang mulai jengah menerima pandangan intens Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara.

Shizune tergopoh-gopoh masuk dengan membawa sebuah botol berisi cairan bening dan sebuah bola mata berlarian di dalamnya.

"Kazekage-san, tolong bantu aku memeganginya erat."

15 menit berikutnya Gaara lewati hanya dengan memejamkan mata. Gaara tak siap melihat operasi langsung, apalagi mendengar erangan Kakashi sepanjang menit. Gaara hanya perlu memegangi kedua tangan dan kaki Kakashi dengan pasirnya. Toh Kakashi tidak memiliki cakra yang cukup untuk bisa melepaskan cengkraman pasirnya.

Gaara baru membuka matanya setelah mendengar Shizune mengatakan operasinya sudah selesai dan akan segera memasang perban pada mata kiri Kakashi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Gaara. Shizune menatap Gaara dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah operasinya berhasil?" Tanya Matsuri yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Gaara.

Duoooooor…

Sebuah ledakan walau tak sedahsyat bijuudama mampu memekakkan pendengaran seluruh shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih tersadar menundukkan kepala berusaha melindungi telinga mereka.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya untuk merasakan ada yang meenggeliat-geliat di dadanya.

"A, ano, Gaara-sama," Matsuri berusaha lepas dari pelukan Gaara. Senang rasanya tapi hatinya entah kenapa jadi merasa canggung dan tak nyaman.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, menatap pucuk kepala Matsuri yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk terangkat.

"Bukankah kau yang berteriak tadi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ti-tidak, Gaara-sama." Lirih Matsuri, namun masih dapat tertangkap pendengaran Gaara. Membuat Gaara jadi sedikit salah tingkah walau tak sampai menimbulkan rona merah pada kulit putihnya.

Pelakunya Shizune. Bagaimana Matsuri bisa berteriak jika tiba-tiba Gaara memeluknya seperti itu. Sungguh bermimpipun Matsuri tak berani. Suaranya langsung terikat kuat di tenggorokannya. Membuat wajahnya memanas menahan sesak.

"Maaf," Dan wajah Matsuri bertambah panas.

"Huwaa…" Pekikan kecil Shizune membuat Matsuri mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu mata Matsuri mulai bergulir kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, kau tampan sekali…." Mata Matsuri kembali berbentuk hati.

Gaara mendengus kesal. Bukankah belum lewat 1 jam Matsuri mengatakan dirinya tampan? sekarang dia sudah memuji laki-laki lain di depannya. Gaara segera memasang badannya menghalangi usaha Matsuri yang ingin merangsek lebih dekat pada Kakashi. Tak sadar jika dia terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki yang sedang cemburu terhadap kekasihnya.

"Gaara-sama, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah Kakashi-san baik-baik saja." Protes Matsuri.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Jawab Gaara menatap tajam Matsuri.

"Kau sudah melihatnya," Tambah Gaara.

"Iya, tapi hanya sedikit." Sanggah Matsuri.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih jelas." Bujuk Matsuri.

"Tidak." Tolak Gaara

"Gaara-sama," Rengek Matsuri.

"Apa operasinya berhasil?"

"Tsunade-sama,"

"Hokage-sama,"

Gaara, Matsuri dan Shizune terkejut dengan kunjungan Hokage Konoha. Cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala, menghormat. Tsunade segera berjalan dengan langkah panjang mendekati ranjang Kakashi.

Gaara tak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengar pembicaraan Godaime Hokage karena sibuk menghalangi badan kecil Matsuri yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu gesit.

"Kazekage, aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya." Kata Tsunade segera setelah Shizune keluar dari tenda.

Gaara menatap Godaime Hokage sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama. Aku permisi." Gaara sampai harus menyeret Matsuri yang sepertinya masih saja enggan untuk melewatkan wajah tampan Kakashi, dan ingin bertahan berada di dalam tenda.

"Gaara-sama, aku masih ingin disini,"

"Tidak, Matsuri! Keluar!" Gaara menyeret sebelah tangan Matsuri yang masih saja melakukan sedikit perlawanan.

Tsunade mengawasi Gaara yang menurutnya menunjukkan gelagat laki-laki remaja normal seumurannya saat ini. Semoga saja pihak pemenang dalam peperangan ini adalah para shinobi.

Diluar tenda ternyata sudah berdiri menanti Mizukage, Tsuchikage, dan Raikage. Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Matsuri yang segera saja menunduk sedih. Matsuri tahu Gaara akan kembali ke medan pertempuran. Hatinya merasa resah karena sekali lagi Gaara akan memperbesar prosentase kematiannya sendiri.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah sumringah melihat senior-seniornya. Raikage dan Tsuchikage mengangguk, sedangkan Mizukage tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kazekage?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, Mizukage." Gaara tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Gaara tulus.

Tapi senyumannya segera hilang saat diliriknya Matsuri masih menunduk dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara. Matsuri mengangkat wajahnya, sebelum sempat menjawab, Godaime Hokage sudah keluar tenda.

"Ayo pergi, Kazekage!" Gaara mengangguk patuh.

Langkah Gaara terhenti saat merasakan jubah Kazekage merahnya dipegang erat gadis yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Mata Gaara menyipit saat dilihatnya Matsuri memberinya tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Bibir mungilnya terbuka, namun tak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matsuri berusaha menahan mati-matian gejolak emosinya. Tubuh Gaara sudah penuh luka disana-sini, bagaimana mungkin Matsuri tak merasakan apa-apa melihat Gaara harus kembali ke medan perang.

Sementara itu keempat Kage yang lain memutuskan untuk mengalah, memberi waktu bagi dua orang remaja ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Suara Matsuri bergetar.

"Pulanglah dengan selamat," Mata Matsuri mulai berkaca-kaca.

Pluk. Gaara menepuk pelan kepala Matsuri, namun ternyata masih membuat gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepala akibat beban tangan kekar Gaara.

"Terima kasih." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada para Kage dengan lancar karena tak merasakan halangan lagi. Matsuri sibuk menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya mencoba meredam tangis yang tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Hokage. Gaara mengangguk.

"Ayo," Tsuchikage menepuk punggung Raikage, Mizukage dan Hokage membuat ketiganya dapat terbang. Sebelum ikut terbang dengan pasirnya, Gaara menyempatkan diri menengok Matsuri yang masih menangis di balik telapak tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya pacar yang manis, Kazekage." Gaara hanya menatap Mizukage yang tersenyum manis kepadanya tanpa tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

"Kau ternyata punya banyak orang yang mencintaimu, Gaara." Kali ini Gaara menoleh pada Hokage yang juga memasang senyum, namun lebih kepada senyum seorang ibu.

"Kau tak usah cemas, Kazekage. Kita akan kembali dengan selamat." Suara besar Raikage memenuhi pendengarannya walau tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Tsuchikage merendahkan jarak terbangnya menyemai tinggi mata Gaara. "Sepertinya tak lama lagi kau akan mengundang kami untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu, Kazekage."

"Hahahaha…" Keempat Kage kemudian tertawa bersamaan menanggapi gurauan Tsuchikage. Gaara sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, yang tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya.

Selama perang dunia ini, Gaara memang mendapatkan banyak sekali moment penting dalam hidupnya. Melihat bagaimana kedua kakaknya menatap bangga padanya. Melihat dia dielu-elukan para shinobi yang tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai monster. Bertemu dengan ayahnya yang akhirnya memberikan obat untuk hatinya yang sakit. Bertemu sekali lagi dengan Sukaku dan memberi Gaara kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa Gaara tak membencinya. Bahkan mungkin jika benar gurauan para seniornya, dia bisa menikah. Hal yang sedikitpun tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya dulu.

Jika dulu Gaara menyesali dan merutuki banyak hal. Saat ini banyak sekali hal yang disyukurinya. Gaara semakin menguatkan tekad untuk menyelamatkan temannya sesama jinchuuriki, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, yang membuatnya mampu merubah diri sampai seperti ini. Membuat seorang yang dijauhi dan ditakuti, perlahan mendapatkan banyak senyuman, perhatian, dan cinta dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sembari terus bergerak, tanpa sadar Gaara memejamkan matanya. Merapalkan sebuah doa yang sederhana.

'_Kami-sama. Aku tak menyesali hidupku saat ini. Semua yang telah terjadi, membuatku menjadi orang yang kuat. Yang aku ingin hanyalah hidup penuh cinta. Bersama orang-orang dan teman-temanku sekarang…._' Dan sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan doanya, Gaara membuka matanya.

'_bersama_ _dua wanita hebat yang memenuhi kepalaku." _tiba-tiba saja semua di sekitarnya menjadi putih bersih, membuat Gaara merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Gaara tak mampu merasakan apa pun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Ah, Cand lupa nyantumin satu pairing lagi yang mesti dan wajib ada.

^Neji_Ten^


	7. Neji's Wish

**Neji's Wish**

Duoooooor…

Sebuah ledakan walau tak sedahsyat bijuudama mampu memekakkan pendengaran seluruh shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih tersadar menundukkan kepala berusaha melindungi telinga mereka.

Seorang kunoichi muda berumur 17 tahun, dengan surai coklat yang dicepol dimasing-masing sisi, ikut meringkuk berlindung dibawah kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Seperti banyak shinobi lain di sekitarnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas ledakan yang cukup kuat jika kita sampai bisa mendengarnya dalam jarak sejauh ini."

"Hey, apa kita harus mulai berperang lagi?"

"Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan belum mengembalikan seluruh cakraku."

"Hey! Dimana medic-nin? Ada yang terluka disini,"

"Ah, aku disini. Maaf bisa aku melihat lukanya?"

Tenten yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya akibat ledakan tadi, hanya diam melihat shinobi-shinobi yang mulai panik. Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya beberapa shinobi dari Konoha yang dikenalnya disini. Dia memang sudah terpisah dari timnya. Guru Gai dan Lee yang membantu Guru Kakashi, Kazekage kelima, Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung dengan Madara di medan pertempuran utama. Sedangkan Neji sudah meninggal karena berusaha melindungi Hinata dan Naruto.

Tenten memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mulai melompat-lompat meninggalkan kebisingan di belakangnya. Jika Guru Gai dan Lee tak ada di dekatnya, setidaknya dia ingin berada di samping Hyuuga Neji.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Tenten berhasil menemukan mayat Neji yang masih terbaring miring karena kayu-kayu yang menancap ditubuhnya belum dicabut. Tenten duduk di samping Neji dengan gaya seperti kodok.

Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Hyuuga Neji yang sudah dingin. Saat pertama kali melihat kematian Neji entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menangis sesegukan seperti Lee dan Guru Gai. Tenten sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Mungkin karena hati kecilnya menolak untuk mengiyakan kematian Neji.

Tenten mencoba menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibir Neji. Tak mudah, karena memang darah Neji sudah lama mengering.

Tangan Tenten bergetar. Tak mau melihat getaran tangannya sendiri, Tenten menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibawah kakinya yang menekuk.

"Hei, Neji. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tenten menatap Neji sendu.

"Aku tahu kau memang selalu memasang wajah dan sikap tenang seperti ini. Tapi saat ini wajah dan sikap tenangmu membuatku takut. Kau tahu?"

"Hiks…" Air mata Tenten mulai menetes mengalir turun melewati pipi chubbynya dan mendarat mulus diatas punggung tangannya.

"Ano, Neji. Apa kau tahu?" Tenten menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan isakannya

"Aku sudah sejak lama mengagumimu." Tenten menundukkan kepalanya mencoba tersenyum tapi malah membuat wajahnya menjadi aneh, berharap Neji tak melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Huhuhuhu…. Neji… Neji… Neji…" Tenten tiba-tiba saja tak bisa menahan emosinya. Padahal sebelumnya dia merasa baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Tenten memang tanpa sadar menekan dalam-dalam emosinya, atau mungkin terlalu syok hingga tak menganggap kematian Neji sebagai suatu masalah sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji…" Desis Tenten.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tenten bergidik dengan sendirinya. Angin bertiup lembut di sekitar wajahnya. Membuatnya berhenti menangis sejenak.

"Tenten…"

Mata Tenten terbelalak, namun Tenten tak sedikitpun menegakkan kapalanya. Tangan Tenten mencengkram erat-erat tanah tempatnya bertumpu. Tenten dapat melihat dengan jelas ada sepasang tangan berpendar kehijauan yang sekarang memegang kedua bahunya.

"Hei, lihatlah aku."

Tenten menggerakkan kepalanya sangat pelan. Dia tahu suara siapa ini, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dan nafasnya segera saja tercekat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang dilihatnya terbaring kaku beberapa saat lalu ada duduk tepat di depan matanya. Saat Tenten berusaha mengedarkan pandangan, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari orang yang memanggilnya. Hyuuga Neji.

"Ne…Ji…?" Tanya Tenten penuh keraguan. Neji tersenyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hati Tenten diliputi kebingungan. Dia ingin berteriak kegirangan melihat Neji di depannya, tapi hati kecilnya sekarang malah menjerit-jerit mengisi semua ruang di otaknya bahwa Hyuuga Neji sudah mati.

"Huhuhu… Neji…." Tenten hanya bisa menangis karena benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, apa yang harus dikatakannya, bagaimana dia harus mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

Masih dengan senyum hangatnya, Neji mendekati tubuh Tenten. Menepuk kepala sang gadis yang memiliki wajah chineese ini.

"Tenten, terima kasih,"

'_Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti maksudmu hanya dengan dua kata itu, Neji?'_ Air mata Tenten semakin deras saja mengalir. Kepala tempat Neji meletakkan tangannya terasa dingin, seperti es.

"Aku… aku… Huhuhuhu…"

Tenten kali ini merasakan dingin di pipinya saat Neji berusaha menghapus air mata Tenten yang mengalir tak henti-hentinya bak air terjun.

"Aku harus pergi," Neji mendekatkan dirinya kembali untuk mencium pucuk kepala Tenten.

"Huaaaa….!" Tangis Tenten pecah semakin keras. Menghiraukan rasa dingin di kedua bahu dan pucuk kepalanya.

'_Tenten, kau gadis aneh yang selalu saja ada di sekitarku. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang ada dalam hatiku untukmu. Aku harap aku bisa tinggal dalam dunia dimana tidak ada shouke ataupun bunke dalam klanku. Agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu. Tak bersikap dingin dan mati-matian menyembunyikan semua perasaanku. Terima kasih untuk selalu menghangatkan hatiku dengan keceriaanmu._' Neji mencium pucuk kepala Tenten sangat lama, berharap Tenten tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan pergi, Neji!" Jerit Tenten di tengah tangisnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksud dari terima kasihmu!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU NEJI!"

Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari sang Hyuuga dan tak lagi merasakan dingin di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat Tenten membuka mata tanpa berniat sedikitpun menghentikan tangisnya. Tak dilihatnya Hyuuga Neji dengan senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Atau mata ametyhsnya yang selalu terasa tajam saat menatap orang lain itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua di sekitarnya menjadi putih bersih, membuat Tenten merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Tenten tak mampu merasakan apa pun. Tak mampu mendengar apapun. Semua hanya putih.

**oOo OWARI oOo**

Yey…

Akhirnya cerita bersambung ini selesai juga. Alhamdulillah, sesuatu banget ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu buat ome dan sahwa yang mau mengukir kata-kata indah buat fic Cand nee ini, hehe ^^

Thank a lot for my readers yang mau meninggalkan jejak dan memberikan kritik, saran, dan pujian yang menjadi pendorong Cand buat nyelesaiin fic ini.

Sebenernya Cand pengen buat sequelnya, tapi karena sepi gak jadi deh. Cand ngambek :p

Oya untuk NejiTen maaf kalo genrenya sepertinya mengandung fantasy. Cand sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Akhirul kalam,

Arigatou buat readers2 susulan :D

**oOo END oOo**


End file.
